Inter-Dimensional Teleportation is the Only Way to Travel
by agwp2010
Summary: Alex, Lucy, Gavin, and Luke go to a fandom high school, where their main fandom is Hetalia. For their final project they make a machine to teleport them to Hetalia. They just have to hope it works correctly and sends them to the world of their dreams. Rated for language. Art not mine. **COMPLETE WITH A SEQUEL**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. I'm back, and didn't even wait a day until I started writing again. I have no life, this is all there is for me. Anyway, here is the new story, woohoo! I'm ready for another roller coaster ride, are you? I hope y'all enjoy it and comments are always welcome.**

* * *

I was having a great dream, I can't remember what it was about, but I know it was great. Unfortunately it was interrupted by my alarm clock, which was currently playing England's Marukaite Chikyuu. I popped up in the bed and turned up the music. If I could stay like that all day I would have, but then I remembered how important today was. It was the day we attempted inter-dimensional travel.

I suppose I should explain the situation. My name is Alex and I go to a fandom high school. Fandom High is a gathering place for all the intense fangirls/boys of various things. It is mainly used for anime, but is widely diverse. I go to classes in the Hetalia section of the school, which means Hetalia is my main fandom.

My friends and I chose to go the hard route with our final exam project. Various options are provided, options like writing a fifty chapter fanfiction or creating an amazing cosplay from scratch. The only option never chosen is the inter-dimensional portal, because no one ever passes it. Well, my friends and I had a secret weapon on our side, Luke. Luke is my tech/all science savvy best friend.

He had convinced us all that, with his help, we could create a functioning inter-dimensional teleporter. We had spent all year working on prototypes and blueprints, all of it leading up to this day. The last day of school is when you present the project to the board of directors. If they pass the project you get to stay another year, if not you have to leave.

We have utter confidence in Luke, so we aren't worried about much. We were all just looking forward to going into Hetalia, our main fandom. We had read all the fanfictions, seen the entire series so far, watched all the crack videos, and cried all the tears we could. I had officially deemed us ready after only spending a week watching nothing but Hetalia over and over. We were finally ready to go and live our dream.

I jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. I threw on the regular jeans and t-shirt and ate cereal for breakfast. When I was done I grabbed my backpack and my travel bag. I had spent the last few days packing everything I thought I would need for the travel over. I didn't feel like ending up a Mary Sue that needed to rely on the countries for clothes.

I grabbed my keys and went out to my car, checking myself in the visor mirror. My red hair was in a ponytail and my glasses were framing my hazel eyes nicely. I smiled, thinking about the success of our transporter, and drove to school.

I arrived a few minutes before the tardy bell rang, running for my class so I wouldn't be late. "Hey guys," I panted as I walked in, the tardy bell ringing a second later.

"Hey Alex, you ready for today? I'm just so excited," exclaimed Lucy. She was sitting with Luke and Gavin, though we liked to call Gavin Flavio, just because of how similar to 2p! Romano he was. They all had their backpacks and travel bags next to them on the floor. Lucy was bouncing in her seat, her short black hair bouncing with her. There was a sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes that wasn't usually there.

"Of course I'm excited. What about you Flavio, you finally get to meet Prussia, huh?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at Gavin. His pale face blushed heavily as he spluttered. He couldn't stop blushing, so he covered his green eyes with his hands, simultaneously pushing his brown hair away from his face.

"Seriously guys, stop teasing Flavio, it's not his fault he has a major crush on a fictional character. You guys do too, don't think I've forgotten reading those fics you wrote about England and Russia," Luke says from behind his book.

I frown in his direction, but he doesn't notice since only his black hair is uncovered by the book. "You shouldn't talk and read at the same time you know," I say as I sit down. He doesn't respond so I take away the book, revealing his crystal blue eyes. "Besides, aren't you the one with a major crush on Hungary? You're not completely innocent either."

"Alright class, it's time to present your final projects to the board of directors. I need all cosplayers on one side of the room and all writers on the other," the teacher says, effectively cutting off any sarcastic remark Luke could have made.

We watch as all the other students separate into their groups, leaving us in the middle of the room. "Um, teacher, what should we do?" Lucy asks. The teacher looks towards us with an unreadable expression. Was that sadness, or disappointment?

"You four are being taken to the lab where your project was created. I hope it works, otherwise you won't be coming back next year," she replies, slightly ominous on the last part.

I stand up, motioning for the others to grab their stuff and follow, and walk towards lab room #3. "By the way, Alex, are you really going to just leave your hair up like that? You couldn't style it or anything?" Gavin asks. We roll our eyes at the Flavio coming out of Gavin.

"I'll have you know, this is much easier to do than all that other stuff. Curling irons and hairspray just confuse me," I reply. The conversation stops as we reach the lab door, none of us moving to open it. "Guys, before we go in let's recite the pledge. It will give us strength and we need as much of that as we can get." The other three nod and we stand in a small circle to recite our fandom pledge.

"I pledge allegiance, to Hetalia of the united fans of gay shipping and to the Republic for which it stands. One fandom, under Doitsu. Individual, for Libertea and Gerita for all," we recite. Afterwards we take a deep breath and Luke opens the door.

* * *

 **So, how did you like it? I hope you enjoyed that cliffhanger I left ya with. Will the machine work, or will it malfunction at the worse possible moment? I don't know, I haven't written it yet! Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. And here it is, chapter 2. It gets exciting in this one, I promise. I hope you enjoy this one and thank you to all the people that favorite/follow this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Luke pushes open the door to the lab, revealing the board of directors inside. The board consists of a representative of the general fandoms, which are anime, TV shows, K-Pop, boy bands, and various others. The representatives are considered the ultimate experts of their respective sections, always up to date on fandom news and gossip. Needless to say, they were pretty damn intimidating to us.

"Ah, there they are, please come in so we can get this over with," says the anime representative. We can tell by her purple hair and shirt which reads "Otaku Life". We file in one by one, extremely nervous about being in front of people. "All right, here's how this is going to go. You show us the machine, explain the mechanics and process, and then test the machines on yourselves. If you go through and come back within a year with proof of success you get a scholarship to the fandom college of your choice," she explains.

"Alright then, allow me to explain the mechanics of our teleportation device," Luke says as he steps forward. He goes to the corner of the room, wheels over a covered object, and whips the tarp off. Underneath was our machine, which is a small disk at the moment. "As you can see, it is in the compact form at the moment, but when I press the blue button it will become bigger," Luke explains. He presses the blue button, stepping back to allow the machine to expand outwards. Once it has fully expanded the device covers a ten foot radius, large enough for the four of us to stand on it. "As you can see the device is portable and…" he continued.

While Luke had them successfully distracted Gavin, Lucy, and I went to the corner to do our history reports. We may have one big final project, but our other classes had finals too. "Hey, Flavio, what year did the English defeat the Spanish Armada?" I ask him.

He and Lucy look to the sky for a second, trying to remember the answer. They both come up clueless, silently cursing themselves for it. "I honestly can't remember," he whispers back. Lucy nods in agreement, so I skip the question and continue with the project.

"Now that I have fully explained the device, my friends and I shall demonstrate its effectiveness. With the success of the device, we will be back before the end of next year with proof of our visit," Luke finishes. About thirty minutes have passed since he started the speech and the rest of us were getting restless.

"Ok guys, this is it," Lucy squeals. Gavin and I roll our eyes as we pick up our stuff and stand next to Luke. I'm still trying to remember the answer to the Spanish Armada question when I notice everyone looking at me. At this point I remember I'm the expedition leader.

"Remember the plan guys. We go in, spend at least a month with the characters, gather plenty of proof, and come back with the knowledge that we can go back anytime we like. Luke, do you have the return device?" I ask him. He nods and holds up the second teleportation pad we created. "Then we are ready to go."

"And now, we shall demonstrate the teleportation device for your entertainment. Please expect us back in at least a month, though it may be longer. Either way, we will come back," Gavin says to the board. He just successfully pulled a Flavio with how showy he was.

The board nodded and motioned for us to continue. We all stepped onto the disk, with bags in hand, and looked at Luke. "Ready guys, because we are about to make out fantasies come true," he says to us. We all nod, waiting in anticipation as Luke hits the green button.

A bright light blinds us as the machine beeps erratically. I close my eyes tight against it and open them again when it's gone. I find myself in a void, complete darkness surrounding me. I try to call out, but there is no sound in the void. I remember holding Lucy's hand, but she isn't there anymore. I curl myself into a ball, fearing the emptiness.

It felt like I was in the void for hours when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasp and shed tears as the pain moves through me. I see a kaleidoscope of colors shoot out and around me. The pain becomes worse, but this time I can scream. Right as the light is brightest I black out, unconscious for the rest of the journey.

I wake up to the sensation of something moving under me and voices around me. Without opening my eyes I can tell it is a human body. From the sensation of two squishy things poking my back, I'm guessing it was Lucy. The voices become clearer and louder as I become more aware of my surroundings. "Yo, Iggy dude, what the hell kind of magic did you use this time?" one of the voices say.

"How the bloody hell should I know?! I wasn't trying to summon anything," replies a distinctly British voice.

"Oh, Angleterre, you should not yell in the presence of ladies, unconscious though they may be," exclaims a French voice.

The clues snap in place when I hear a German voice yelling about getting us to wake up. We did it: we had made it into Hetalia. I snap my eyes open and sit up quickly, sliding off the pile my friends and I had made. I get a few gasps as I look around the room of familiar faces.

I'm looking for a specific country though, and my life depends on the question I have for him. I perk up when I see the familiar emerald eyes and bushy eyebrows. Man, the show was not exaggerating, those things were caterpillars!

"Excuse me, England, could you tell me what year the British defeated the Spanish Armada?"

* * *

 **Dammit Alex, get your priorities straight!**

 **Alex: IT WAS A HARD QUESTION!**

 **Whatever. Well, look forward to the next chapter and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Chapter 3 is ready! Ready to find out how the countries react to random people falling into their meetings and is Alex really about to eat England's scone?! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Excuse me, England, could you tell me what year the British defeated the Spanish Armada?" I ask. He seems stunned that I am able to speak, but comes to his senses.

"It was 1588, why in the world would you need to know that?" he asks me back. I don't answer for a moment, but pull out my worksheet instead. I quickly write in the answer and put everything away.

"No reason really, it was just a really hard question and I couldn't remember the answer," I reply. I stand up on the table and spin around to face my friends. I feel bad for Gavin, because Luke and Lucy are piled on top of him. "I swear, these people have absolutely no class. Here we are meeting you guys, and they continue to sleep!"

"Mademoiselle, maybe you should let them sleep. You can tell us more about yourself in the meantime," France says. He pulls a rose out of thin air and sparkles appear around him as he hands it to me.

"Woah, can I do stuff like that too? This is awesome, I'm totally pulling a katana out of midair," I exclaim. I cup one hand to my side and use the other to mime pulling a sword out of its sheath. As I pull farther a long katana slides out. "DUDE! This is freaking awesome! Now I can wake them up effectively!"

I turn to my pile of friends and hold the katana above them. Right as I am about to swing down Gavin opens his eyes. "AAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he screams. His voice rouses the other two who open their eyes. Luke and Lucy scream the same thing as Gavin, while all three crawl to the end of the table.

"You guys are no fun," I pout. They give me a you're crazy look, but I just shrug it off. "Come on guys, you have to admit that it's pretty cool to pull stuff out of midair."

"Wait, we can do that? We can seriously do that?" Lucy asks. I nod and grin as her eyes light up. "Alright, let's do this! I summon, Magic Metal Pipe of Pain," she exclaims. In her outstretched hand appears a familiar water pipe. She starts swinging it around her, forcing Luke and Gavin to cower in fear as it narrowly misses them.

"Oh great, another Russia," a voice murmurs from behind us.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" yells a familiar German voice. We all look towards the source, a blonde man with ice blue eyes sitting at the other end of the table. A silence ensues between all of us and then I remember I am the representative of our group.

"Ah, my bad, I forgot I was the representative," I say, feeling my friends face palm behind me. "Anyway, my name is Alex Wolsky and these are my friends Lucy Hammon, Luke Johnson, and Gavin Restens. We are inter-dimensional travelers. Also, I am about to faint from food deprivation, so please do not be alarmed." I fall to the table as my legs give away under me, I try to stay awake, but it's getting hard.

"Here, eat this right now. We need you to talk for us," Luke says as he holds up a chocolate bar. My eyes sharpen and I grab the chocolate bar. "Does anyone else have any more food?" he asks as I scarf it down.

"Well, I do have some scones with me, so she can have those," I hear a voice say. I look up to see England hold a biscuit looking item to my face. I grab it hesitantly and stare at it.

"No dude, don't do it! You want to live, don't you?" America asks. I look up at him and consider for a brief moment. I shrug my shoulders and take a bite of the scone. My friends hold their breath and America wails about the humanity of it all.

"Actually, this is pretty good. You guys want to try some?" I ask my friends. I break off pieces of the scone and hold it out to them. They each grab their piece and place it in their mouths. I see their faces contort from curiosity, to realization, to disgust. They spit out the scones in disgust, wiping their tongues with the sleeves of their shirts.

"Dear Doitsu Alex, are you trying to kill us? Those are absolutely horrid! Almost as bad as socks with sandals," Gavin exclaims. I roll my eyes at the Flavio part of him peeking through.

"I'll have you know Flavio, that these are really good, and you obviously have no taste," I retort.

"I thought you said his name was Gavin," China says. I look in the direction of the Asian country. He really does look feminine, and the ponytail really does not help.

"Well, he acts like 2p! Romano a lot of the time, so we nicknamed him Flavio. Anymore questions China? Or is Germany going to continue questioning us? First though, England, can I have another scone?" I say. I look around to see the shocked faces of many countries, but England looks smug.

"How do you know our names and about the second players?" Germany asks.

"Oh, sorry Germany, I guess we did get off track. I do have a quick question though, where is Feliciano? I haven't seen him anywhere. I mean I figured he would skip out on training, but I always thoug- OW! That hurt," I shout at Lucy.

She had just smacked upside the head with her pipe. "Stop freaking out the countries and answer the damn questions. You don't want to be hit again, do you?" she asks creepily. She slowly lets her inner Russia come out as she stands over me.

"Fine, but only if you stop letting you inner Russia show, you're scaring the poor guys. By the way, we totally need to have a summoning battle later," I respond. I stand up again and walk to the edge of the table. "Come on guys, that table can't possibly be comfortable," I call to them. I jump of the table and wait for the others to follow.

"Allow me to explain our situation, why we know about the second players, how we know you're human and country names, and any other questions you may have."

* * *

 **The summoning war will happen soon, but first we have to answer the poor countries' questions! Hehe, the guys are so confused. Look forward to the next chapter and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Are you people ready for an exposition moment? Well, here it is, but don't worry, it's just for a moment. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Alright then, first off we are from another dimension where you guys are characters in an anime called Hetalia. Us four are completely obsessed with the show and know everything about you guys. We don't have time for a culture lesson, so just ask Japan about these terms later. Hetalia has a fandom full of people who are obsessed, but not as much as us, with the show. A millionaire decided to create schools for these people, because they understood the pain of being bullied for our fandom. All of us were bullied in some form, but with Hetalia and Fandom High on our side, we were able to get through it. Moving on, one of the requirements is an end of the year project. There are three options which consist of writing a lengthy fanfiction, hand making an amazing cosplay, or creating a portal to the object of our obsession.

"We decided to go the portal route, mostly because of Luke here, and come to your world. We spent the entire year creating and testing our portal, because failure would mean being banned from all fandom schools of any sort. For this reason, no one ever chooses the portal option because they don't like the instability of it. In fact, the only other group to attempt the portal was the school's first class of graduates. They were disintegrated in the process, so no one has ever tried the portal since, and then we came along. Now, I do believe that explains everything, so any questions?"

I take a deep breath after my explanation; I was secretly freaking out really bad. Right in front of me was the Brit of my dreams and I wasn't allowed to jump him! I could tell Lucy was feeling the same way about Russia, who was sitting in the corner with a small smile on his face. I looked back at Gavin and Luke to see how they were holding up. Gavin was ogling Prussia, who had been surprisingly quiet throughout all of this, and Luke was glancing at Hungary once in a while. I sighed and look back at the countries, who were quite stunned to say the least.

"Hey, Alex, I'm sorry, but I can't hold it in anymore. I mean, right in front of me is the guy I really like and it's killing me. Don't hate me, but I'm going for it," Lucy says to me. The nations look at her, wondering what she could possibly mean by that. Suddenly she shoots towards Russia, jumps into his lap, and summons a sunflower into her hand. "I know you don't know me, and we just met and all, but I am totally cool with becoming one with Mother Russia. That's ok, da?"

Russia blinks in surprise, I'm pretty sure no one has ever said that to him before. He reaches out and takes the sunflower, holding it up before smiling down at Lucy. "Yes, you can become one with Mother Russia. You can be my little sunflower and I will keep you forever," he replies. I can see the other nations stiffen up, expecting Lucy to back down and run for a hiding spot, but she just squeals and hugs Russia tighter.

"Woah, dude, you like the commie? That's, like, really weird, especially since you're one of my people," America states. I roll my eyes and look behind me, only to see Luke and Gavin gone. A quick glance tells me they were inching closer to their Hetalia crushes.

"You know, America, Russia is now a federation, so he is not a communist. You should know that by now," Lucy retorts.

"Guys, can we please calm down a moment? We still need to figure stuff out wi-" I started to say, but was cut off by my phone ringing. It was blaring out Pub and Go, an England character song. I blush a deep red at the bewildered looks I get from the room, especially the one from England himself. I pull the phone out and curse under my breath. "GUYS! Shut the hell up, it's my mother," I scream at the room. Thankfully everyone shuts their mouths and I can answer the phone, taking advantage of the confused nations' silence.

"Hello mother… no I am still at school. I already told you I was going on that trip with my friends… Yes, it's England then France and the rest of Europe… no, we won't be getting back any sooner than six months… Yeah, I know and thanks for letting me come… Ok, love ya too, bye."

"So, how is Momma bear doing?" Gavin asks with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up Flavio. It's not like your parents are any better. Don't think I have forgotten about the time they found my number and contacted me when you let your phone die," I reply dryly.

"Um, I still have a question," Japan says as he raises his hand. I look at him and nod, motioning for him to continue. "If we are fictional characters in your world, how did you know that there would be a dimension we exist in, and how did you get here?"

"That is an excellent question, which Luke would be glad to explain to you," I reply. I motion for Luke to come here, which he is upset about because he got Hungary to talk to him. "Explain our beautiful nerd machine," I say to him. I walk away as he starts explaining the dimension theory and all that other science stuff. I make my way towards England, and stand beside him. "Do you have any more food on you?"

"You really liked it didn't you? Finally, someone who appreciates my cooking, of all the people in your group you are obviously the best," he replies. I look at him expectantly and he takes out more scones. I squeal in delight and attack the burnt looking biscuits. I'm happily munching on them and conversing with England when something flies past my head.

"Is that Flying Mint Bunny? It's so much cuter in person," I exclaim. I reach out to pet the creature and hear people behind me mumbling about another England.

"You can really see Mint Bunny? Do you believe in magic too? This is amazing, finally someone who thinks like me," England shouts, attracting more attention, including Lucy's.

"Hey, Alex, can we have our summoning battle now? I really want to try out my Magic Metal Pipe of Pain, Russia just taught me this awesome new trick," Lucy calls out to me.

"Of course, let's take this outside, we want plenty of room to move around in," I reply. A devilish grin spreads across my face as Lucy and I lead the rest out of the meeting room. Luke and Gavin are completely used to this, but the countries are in for a real treat. They have never seen how amazing Lucy and I are when in action, especially against each other.

* * *

 **Well, how did you like that one. We all thought Alex would be the first to crack, but it was Lucy! Shockers! Next chapter is the summoning battle, which I will try to make as exciting as possible. Also, do you think Gavin (Flavio) has a chance with Prussia? I guess we just have to find out. Look forwards to the next chapter and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Here it is,the summoning battle! It gets a little off track from the main story, but everything comes together in later chapters, trust me. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Lucy and I lead the group of nations and boys to the front of the building. There is a lot of room, so we don't need to worry about civilian casualties. Lucy and I prepare ourselves, once on the lawn, by stretching out. What most people don't know is that Lucy and I have been friends since elementary school. We took gymnastics and martial arts together, always combining the two to make our own fighting style. We often fight against each other to keep from going rusty, but we have never had summoning on our side. This is going to be interesting.

"Lucy, are you ready to start?" I ask her. She looks up at me from the other end of the lawn and nods. "Then let's start," I shout. I quickly summon my katana and get into a fighting stance.

"Summon, Magic Metal Pipe of Pain," she shouts, laughing maniacally. I roll my eyes, knowing she was going to shout that every time. She knew it wasn't necessary, but I had to admit it was fun. Lucy starts twirling the pipe around her like a staff, showing off for Russia.

I sigh and wait for her to finish, glancing over to see everyone paying close attention. I focus back on Lucy as we start to circle each other. We wait for someone to make the first move, watching the other closely. Lucy cracks first and she rushes towards me, holding the pipe like a baseball bat. I wait for the last minute and launch myself backwards, narrowly avoiding her hit. She rushes at me again, but this time I block with the katana, use her height to my advantage, and quickly slide under her. She falls over and lands face first into the ground as I run away.

She pulls herself up and looks at me angrily. I grin and try summoning something else. I feel something heavy and wooden in my hand, looking down I see Spain's axe. "Hey, what is the chica doing with my axe?" he shouts.

"Sorry Spain, but don't worry, I'll return it after this," I shout to him. I send the katana away and start twirling the axe around, mimicking Lucy's act from before. She gets even angrier and summons another pipe.

"I'll give this back afterwards Russia," she shouts to the nation. He nods his approval and goes back to happily watching. We charge each other again, but this time I use the axe to hack at her. I manage to knock one of the pipes away, but she hits me in the stomach with the other. The sheer force of her hit sends me flying back a ways. I realize we have more power in this world, physically and magically apparently.

"England, is it possible to summon creatures?" I ask as Lucy and I circle each other again. He takes a while to think before answering, considering the question deeply.

"I believe so, but you would need a complicated spell to do so. Even then it is highly unlikely that anything would even come," he replies back. I nod and run towards Lucy, taking her by surprise. I flip over her and use the blunt end of the axe to try and knock the other pipe away.

"I'm hearing that it is somewhat possible to do it without a spell," I shout back as I land. I wasn't able to knock it out of her grip, but she did seem stunned by the action.

"Well, I suppose, but for a beginner it's like welcoming death," he exclaims back, worry evident in his voice.

"Anything is better than zero, I'm going to try it," I say under my breath. I stand up straight and throw the axe back to Spain who catches it skillfully. I close my eyes and concentrate on the task before me. I can sense that Lucy is about to attack, so I have to make this quick. I reach deep inside and feel a strange power resting there. I call on it and use it to summon a living creature from another dimension.

"Alex! You can't do that, you'll end up dead if it doesn't work," England shouts at me. I can hear the worried murmurs of the crowd, but I ignore them. I know Lucy won't stop, because we are both too far into the fight to give up without a victor. I grab the power inside me and push it out, forcing it to make the shape of a mythical creature.

I open my eyes and see a dog head in front of me. I stand my ground, not showing fear, as I see the other two. I stare it straight in the eyes, forcing it into submission. The dog lays its heads down and looks up expectantly. "Good boy, Cerberus. See guys, I totally knew I could do it," I shout to the group.

Lucy looks as confused as the rest of the group, except for the stunned England. "How were you able to do that?" England asks as he continues to stare. I shrug my shoulders and grin at my new dog.

"Are you ready to fight, Cerby? If so, then let's go get Lu-," I start, but I am unable to finish the sentence. I feel weak and fall to my knees, holding my head between my hands. The last thing I see is the group of nations and my friends running towards me before I black out.

Gavin's POV

We watched in awe as Alex shone a bright blue **(A/N:** **Like a Doitsu)** , light shooting everywhere. Even Lucy was staring, forgetting about the fight, as Alex glowed. In front of her a blob appeared, but formed into the shape of a three headed dog. "Did she just summon Cerberus? As in, guardian of Hades, Cerberus?" I shriek. The crowd around me moves and starts running towards Alex.

I see her on the ground, holding her head, and then she falls unconscious. I make my way towards the head of the group, followed by Lucy and Luke, as we rush towards her.

"This is what happens when you use too much magic," England says as Germany carries her back towards the building, Cerberus following behind menacingly, ready to attack anything that might hurt her.

 _What has Alex gotten us into this time?!_ I think. I look over, and can tell the others are thinking the same.

* * *

 **Now, I know what y'all are thinking. What the hell is with the Cerberus? Well, dear reader, it will all make sense in later chapters when Cerberus is needed. I have some sort of plot in my head. Also, what do Gavin, Luke, and Lucy mean by this time? What does Alex usually get them into? And does Alex have a dark past? Wait, getting ahead of myself. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Alright, prepare for feels like none other (unless you have read Guns and Love). We get a glimpse of Alex's fears and Gavin is shaking Alex, and could Alex be about to push England away? Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Alex's dream POV

 _I find myself standing in the middle of a field of sunflowers. All around me are my friends and family, facing me with smiles on their faces. I smile widely and walk towards my mother, only to see her sneer and turn away, disgusted by me._

 _Panic builds in my throat as the same thing happens with the other people around me. They look disgusted with my presence and turn away, even my best friends. I run for one of the people, but they disappear. The panic is becoming worse as I run for the others, only to be met with the same fate._

 _Soon everyone is gone, leaving me alone in a field of dead weeds. I fall to the ground and cry out loudly, tears falling like waterfalls down my cheeks. The tears fall harder as the loneliness punches me in the stomach._

 _As I am crying a shadow appears before me, blocking out the sun. I look up to see England, holding his hand out. I hesitantly reach out for it, unsure of what will happen next. He grows impatient and pulls me up, spinning me around to see the group of people behind me._

 _The group consists of all the nations, Gavin, Luke, and Lucy. They are all waving at me cheerfully and a smile comes back to my face. England and I walk over to them, hand in hand, intent on joining the group._

" _What do you think you're doing?" a voice hisses in my ear. I look next to me to find my mother instead of England. She has grabbed my wrist and is yanking me towards her. "Do you really think they like you? They are just pretending, no one could like the person you are. Don't forget that it's your fault they're all dead. You shouldn't even be alive," she shrieks at me._

 _I try to pull away, try to scream, but can't. My voice is gone and I have no strength. I turn back to the group, but can only watch as they fade away one by one, just like all the others. My mother fades away as well, her words ringing in my ears. I fall to the ground, screaming mute cries, as the darkness consumes me._

3rd Person POV

"How long is she going to stay like this? Shouldn't she be up by now?" Lucy asks England. Her face is scrunched with worry as she stands outside of the room Alex is in. Alex has been passed out for the past five hours, causing worry with everyone. They had transferred her to England's house, because he had the most experience with magic related problems.

"I'm really not sure since I've never met any beginner who could summon a creature without dying. Alex is the first," England replies, admiration and concern lacing his voice. He looks towards the room where Alex is sleeping with Cerberus watching guard. The beast hadn't left her side throughout the whole ordeal.

"Guys, she is stirring a bit. She might be waking up soon," Germany says, poking his head out from behind the door. Lucy rushes into the room where Germany has been caring for Alex to his best abilities. Gavin and Luke follow close behind with England coming in last. They rush over to Alex and gasp at the tears on her face.

She seems to be muttering in her sleep, saying no over and over again. She starts to thrash about on the bed, legs and arms going everywhere, almost as if she was trying to get away from someone. The three friends stiffen when she whimpers the word mom under her breath. They know all about that woman and what she did to Alex, something they would rather forget. Suddenly Alex stops moving altogether, leaving the room completely silent. Without warning Alex sits up, screaming in a panic and everyone in the room releases a breath they hadn't known they were holding.

Alex POV

I bolt up in the bed, screams I couldn't voice in the dream tearing out of my throat. My cheeks feel wet from the tears I had cried earlier. I pant, clutching my hand to my chest, and try to calm myself down.

"Alex, are you alright?" Luke asks me. I jump slightly, startled by his question, and finally notice my surroundings. Germany and England are standing to the right of the bed, my friends on the left, and Cerberus at the head.

"Yeah, that was nothing, so don't worry about it," I reply with a forced smile. My friends and Germany seem to buy it, but I notice England frown at the sight of it. He must not believe my smile, but I can't explain anything right now.

"Ok, good, then that means I can do this without feeling guilty," Gavin says. I wonder what it is, but find out when he grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?! Have you gone completely mental?!" he screams at me. Luke and Lucy pull him away, telling him to calm down.

"I'm going to let everyone else know you are alright. I think we should let her rest some more, so everyone out," Germany orders. My friends begrudgingly comply, grumbling under their breaths. They all walk out and England moves to follow, but is stopped by Germany. "You should stay here and watch her, just in case," he says.

"Why the hell should I do it? Her friends are perfectly capable," he exclaims, the two arguing like I wasn't even there. Germany gives him a look and England sighs in frustration. "Fine, I'll watch the girl," he huffs out. Germany nods and exits the room, leaving me alone with a pissed off nation and a three headed dog.

"England, do you not like me?" I ask him. I felt insecure from the dream and the way he acted about being alone with me. it would suck for my crush to hate my guts.

"No, no, don't get the wrong idea. I really like you," he says hurriedly. We both blush madly as we realize what he had just said. "I didn't mean, at least I don't think, I mean. Ugh, look, just forget about it. Oh, and call me Arthur for now," he stutters.

"Alright then, Arthur it is. I guess you do like me then. I was wondering, did I happen to say anything in my sleep?" I ask. I had to know, because if I did I needed to think of a good cover up. My friends were very good at getting information out of me when I wasn't prepared.

"You said no a lot, and you were crying up a storm. Right before you woke up screaming you said mother and went completely still," he responds. I stiffen up at his words, this is even worse than I thought. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I look up at him in surprise, no one ever offered to listen. The only ones who knew about it were my friends, but I had been forced to tell them. I had to ask myself though, did I want to possibly scare away the only man I may ever like? Was the risk worth it? I sighed, deciding it would be better to get it over with.

I motion for Cerberus to come over to me so I can pet him and relax myself. "It all started on the day I should have died; the same day I killed my father and siblings."

* * *

 **Ah, there are the mysterious feels, but this was only the introduction. In the next chapter we hear about Alex's hard life. Also, in later chapters, we hear about the tragic lives of Gavin, Luke, and Lucy. They weren't kidding when they said life was awful before Fandom High. I really like Cerberus though, he is just so fluffy in my mind. Look forward to the next chapter and thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Warning, more triggers like abuse and ignoring people and death and stuff, basically a proper backstory. Enjoy the feels of this tragic past. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

" _It all started on the day I should of died; the same day I killed my father and siblings."_

England takes a step back, a look of horror etched on his face. "W-what the bloody hell do you mean by that?" he stuttered. I sighed at his reaction, I had been expecting it, but it still hurt to see.

"Don't worry, I'm not a 2p! or anything, it's just my fault that they died," I replied with a whisper. England regained his composure and smoothed out invisible wrinkles on his suit. He steps forward and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry about that, love, please go on. I'll be sure to not interrupt again," he said. I looked into his emerald eyes, surprised to see concern in them. I took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"When I was eight years old, there was a circus in town and I really wanted to go. I begged my parents to take me and my siblings. I had a brother and sister, Tony and Sylvia, they were really annoying, but I loved them. Rather, I still love them, but I can't tell them that anymore. Anyway, after days of begging my father consented to taking us to the last day of the circus. Mom decided to stay behind, because she wasn't feeling good that day. Dad took us and we had a wonderful time, the Ferris wheel was so much fun and I ate tons of cotton candy. I even won prizes for Tony and Sylvia, it made them so happy," I smile wistfully at the memory of their happy faces, but could feel tears behind my eyes. The worst part was coming and it was never pretty.

"By the time we were leaving the circus it was really dark outside, pitch black in fact. We were all so happy and couldn't wait to tell mom about our adventures at the circus. The drive was going great, until dad saw the swerving headlights in front of him. He tried to dodge the driver but the guy, who we later learned was intoxicated, kept swerving in front of us. Dad was unable to avoid a head on collision at top speed. The car flew across the street and slammed against a tree sideways. Tony's head was hit too hard and he died before the paramedics could get him out. My father was impaled by a tree branch, but they say it was a quick death, so that's something. Sylvia, my sweet Sylvia, she had multiple damaged organs, the paramedics tried everything they could, but nothing worked. The only one who survived was me," I croak out, the tears falling freely down my face.

"Alex, I would say it wasn't your fault, but I think you're tired of hearing that. I think you're tired of hearing all the sentimental crap," England whispers next to me. I looked over to him and gave a wry smile.

"It's not over yet, En- Arthur. My mother blamed me for the whole thing, if I hadn't begged to go to the circus none of this would have happened. She never forgave me for causing the death of my family. She grew cold and distant, always looking at me with disgust. She ignored me completely, only giving me attention when she was drunk and beating me. I had to fend for myself, cooking and laundry were done by me, I even had to get a job. Eventually I had enough money to buy myself a laptop and WiFi connection. Within the first hours of having it, I discovered Hetalia. It made me laugh for the first time in years, especially England, or you, I loved the way you handled yourself. You were loyal, though stubborn, and secretly cared for people. A few months after finding Hetalia I was invited to go to Fandom High, where I would be living with a Dorm Mother, the one who called me earlier, and I was finally happy. My mother hasn't tried to find me again, but I know she will one day, just to make me miserable," I say.

England sits on the edge of the bed, speechless at my past. I get ready for more of the usual crap, even after what he said earlier. Instead he surprises me by wrapping me in a hug. I gasp and stiffen at the sudden contact, but eventually melt into it. I bury my head into his chest, feeling safe in his surprisingly strong arms. We stay like this and I feel myself calming down.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt your moment, but I need to speak with Iggy-brows," a voice says from the doorway. England and I jump apart, or at least try to considering we are on a bed, and blush furiously. In the doorway is America, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ah, right, be there in a moment," England replies. He excuses himself and walks out behind America, closing the door as he goes. I let a sigh escape and look at Cerberus, who has been standing diligently at the side of the bed.

"I don't suppose you could shrink yourself, huh?" I ask him. He tilts his head to the side and appears to think about it. I watch as he glows and shrinks down a bit. His new form is like a chibi version of the original, cute and adorable. "Aww, you're so cute and fluffy," I coo as I pick him up, holding him close and petting him. I sigh contentedly, wondering what America and England are talking about.

3rd Person POV

England glared at America for interrupting the hug he had been sharing with Alex. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he felt a certain connection with the girl. "Well, what was so bloody important?" he asks.

"Where are these dudes going to stay tonight? I tried asking them directly, but they all gave different answers. That Lucy chick wants to go with Russia, Luke wants to go with Hungary and Austria, and Gavin wants to go with Prussia and Germany," America explains.

England considered the predicament, trying to come up with a solution. "Why not let them? It would cause less of a problem and I'm pretty sure they would be adamant about it," England says with a sigh. "For now, though, Alex will have to stay here. She is in no condition to be moving around."

"Alright, I'll go tell the others and you tell Alex," America says as he runs off. England sighs at the younger nation, wishing he would have a little more class. He turns back towards the door and prepares to tell Alex the living arrangements.

"Alex, it looks like you will be staying with me for now, so what would you like for dinner?" he asks as he steps into the room. He pauses and chuckles to himself at the sight of Alex asleep with a chibi version of Cerberus on her lap. "Sleep well, love."

* * *

 **So, how are your feels doing? The next few chapters will be even more backstories and wacky adventures with the countries people decided to go with. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. And the feels have been felt. This chapter is a bit lighter than the last one, but the next will be bad. Everyone gets a tragic backstory, because I'm evil and want you to have feels. **evil laugh** Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Gavin's POV

When America had burst back into the living room and announced that we could go with who we wanted, I got really excited. I got to go with the awesome Prussia and his not-as-awesome-as-him-but-still-awesomer-than-other-people brother, Germany. "Keseseses, looks like you're staying with the awesome me," Prussia exclaims.

"Yeah, this is great, I've always wanted to try wurst and drink beer," I reply. I start to bounce a little, but force myself to stop; I had almost messed up my hair. Germany stared at both of us, a look of exasperation already inhabiting his face.

"Let's get going then, I need to start dinner," he said. I nodded erratically while Prussia said something to him in German. Luckily I had taken German as my foreign language, and it turns out I'm pretty good at it. I didn't want to tell them yet, so I settled for listening to their conversation instead. **((The following is Gavin translating the conversation in his head))**

"Hey, West, what is the awesome me supposed to do with this kid?"

"I do not know, entertain him or something. You will think of something."

"West, you're the one that thinks while I'm the one that does awesome stuff, so think!"

"Show him the pool or something, just don't get in the way of my cooking."

"I know! The awesome me will show him my awesome pool! I'm glad the awesome me came up with such an awesome plan."

I snickered at the conversation they were having, it sounded like Prussia to do something like that. I have to admit, I was excited to swim around in a pool. I don't even mind getting my hair wet, as long as I get to spend time with Prussia.

The ride to their place was fairly uneventful, well except for one thing. At one point we saw this blue convertible speed by us, really fast. They were driving recklessly and were all over the road. I got a glimpse at the passenger, who looked like their head was about to fall off. I was really curious, but when Germany muttered something about Italy's car under his breath, I became very scared. Other than that, though, nothing really happened.

"Come on Gavin, you get the chance to go swimming with the awesome me," Prussia exclaimed when we got to their house. I was currently trying to get my bags out of the car and was pulling as hard as I could. I gave a final tug and they came flying out, sending me toppling to the ground.

"So much for fabulous grace," I mutter under my breath.

"Stop lying on your arsch, you're keeping the awesome me waiting," Prussia shouts from the doorway. Germany helps me up and leads me to the house. "Go get changed in the bathroom, the awesome me will be in the pool over there," Prussia explains. He points towards a door near the back of the house. I nod and walk into a bathroom Germany points out.

Once I'm fully changed I walk back out in red swim trunks and a shirt. I was suddenly very glad to have thought of packing the swim shorts, because I'm pretty sure Germany or Prussia's would not fit me.

"Wow, you're pool is huge," I say in amazement as I step into the backyard. The pool is easily thirty feet, but probably more. It has three diving boards, two slides, and even a Jacuzzi. I take in the awesome sight before me, a huge smile on my face.

"Ja, I know, it's pretty awesome. Are you going to swim in that shirt? You should take it off, swim like a man," Prussia says from the middle of the pool. He is floating on a pool noodle, Gilbird resting on his head.

"No, I'm good, I think I'll keep the shirt on," I reply. I look around and decide what the best way to get in is. I consider jumping from a diving board or sliding, but that would get my hair wet all the sooner. I opt to just slide in from the side. "I'm coming in now," I say to him.

Gilbert just nods and dives into the water, Gilbird flying off to the side of the pool. I sit down on the edge and ease myself into the pool, feeling the water make my shirt cling to me. I make sure to keep my head above water as I paddle around. Just as I'm wondering where Prussia was, he jumps out of the water behind me. "Time to get rid of the shirt," he yells as he dunks me under. I manage to suck in a breath of air right before going under.

Prussia comes up behind me and begins yanking at my shirt. Granted I've always dreamed of this, but never in this situation. Definitely not when Prussia didn't know why I kept the shirt on. In my struggle I accidentally give Prussia the opportunity to pull the shirt off. I burst to the top of the pool, inhaling deeply as I reach the top. I swim to the side and cling to it, gulping in the air.

"I told you, the awesome me said no shirt. You really should have listened to my awesome wo-," Prussia stops, finally noticing my back and chest. "Why do you have those scars?"

"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Sehen nicht, bitte mich nicht an Sie," I say in German, slipping back into the comfortable tongue. I try to cover myself up and rush out of the pool. I'm almost inside when Prussia grabs my wrist, his sudden touch freezing me.

"What happened?" he asks. He doesn't ask in German, but continues to speak English instead. I register this and try to calm myself down, furiously willing the tears to stay in. I take deep breaths, making sure I speak again in English.

"Camp happened, my father happened, so many horrible things have happened."

* * *

 **Translation: Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Sehen nicht, bitte mich nicht an Sie: no, no, no, no, no. Don't look, please don't look at me.**

 **Well, get ready for the next chapter. What are the scars from? And what did Gavin mean by all of that? You shall see, when I write the next part. Until then go stalk your internet Senpais and read more fanfiction, enough is never enough!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I got buried under a pile of homework larger than my house. In fact, I still have homework, but took a break to write this. I'm going to regret that in the morning. Thanks for reading and enjoy the feels chapter.**

* * *

Gavin's POV

"Camp happened, my father happened, so many horrible things have happened," I murmur. I begin to wonder if Prussia heard, but his raised eyebrows tell me that he did. I think he is going to say something, but he just remains silent, waiting for me to continue.

"My family is very Christian and homophobic, disgusted by anything that isn't sanctioned by the bible. After a lot of encouragement from my friends, I found the courage to come out to them. I thought the worst that could happen would be them disowning me or giving me to a relative or something. What did happen was so much worse than that. My father, the douche he is, blew up at me. Started screaming about me being possessed and that I was disgusting, and then he threw a vase at me. It cut my face and arms, but none of them were sorry about it or even helped me. Instead they sent me to a Christian camp that was supposed to make me straight. It was even worse there, all of us were bullied by the counselors. They beat us up, threw stuff at us, and smashed stuff against us. The scars on my back are from when they threw glass at me after a shower," I stop talking.

I have to take a deep breath and calm myself down. Only Alex knows about this, because she can understand what I went through. We both went through the same pain of being betrayed by people we had held dearly. This is the first time I have told this to anyone I haven't known for very long, and it's terrifying. I look and see that Prussia is quietly listening, a seemingly blank look on his face. I haven't spoken for about two minutes, so he nods for me to continue.

"When I got back home I wasn't any straighter than before. It angered my parents even more, so much so that my father began to beat me regularly. I ended up spending every day in my room, just to escape the abuse. I looked for something to distract me and stumbled upon Hetalia. It was really funny, made me chuckle sometimes, especially you. It amazed me to see someone who was so confident in himself, even though he had been through so much. My happiness didn't last very long, because my father took my laptop and destroyed it while I was at school. I had taken enough, so I ran away to live with my aunt. She understood my situation and even got me a new laptop, allowing me to become completely involved in Hetalia. One day a letter from a Fandom High came in the mail, and the rest is history."

I take another deep breath and sigh. It had been a while since I told that story; I had forgotten how much it takes out if me. We stand there in silence, the only sound being Gilbird chirping near the pool. My body tenses, waiting for Prussia to say the usual crap.

"How the hell is the awesome me supposed to respond to that?!" he exclaims. I look up to see his confused face as he tries to process what he heard. "I thought it was something unawesome and stupid, but then you hit me with this unawesome experience." He throws his hands up in frustration and huffs.

I can't help it; no really I can't, so I start laughing. "No one has ever said that to me. It's always I'm sorry, they can't get you anymore, you can be yourself now, or something equally stupid," I explain, between laughs, when I see his face.

His confusion slowly melts away and he starts laughing too. It's that weird asthmatic snake laugh, which only makes me laugh even harder. Did I mention how great that laugh is, I think it's why I like him. We spend the next minute laughing at ourselves before we begin to get under control.

"Here, have the shirt back. I'm pretty sure you don't want West to see those anyway," he says, holding the shirt out to me. I nod and reach for it, accidently brushing his hand in the process.

"T-thanks, for the shirt, and for not sounding like all the others," I stammer, a blush creeping across my face. Prussia nods and waits for me to put my shirt back on. "I was wondering, awesome Prussia, can I call you by your human name?" I ask.

Prussia seems to think about it, oddly considering it for a while. "Of course you can, but only because you admitted that the awesome me is awesome. From now on you can call me awesome Gilbert," he replies.

"Yes sir, awesome Gilbert, sir," I say, saluting him. Gilbert laughs again and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I start blushing slightly as he leads us inside.

"Come on, I think West has finished cooking our awesome wurst. It's time to feed my awesome stomach and get you your first awesome German beer," he says as he drags me into the kitchen. I am about to respond, but get held up when I see Italy in the kitchen. He is standing over a huge pot and is stirring the contents.

"Italy, when did you get here? Also, is the wurst done?" I ask politely. Italy stiffens slightly, but relaxes when he sees it is only me. He smiles brightly and hug attacks me before answering.

"Ciao Gavin, I got here a few minutes ago, and please call me Feliciano. Germany had just finished the wurst when I got here. I decided to make some pasta too," he replies, still hugging me. I got to say, I didn't mind the hug at all. A cute Italian guy hugging me anytime he sees me? Sign me up, though I wish it was a certain Prussian instead.

"Where did mein awesome beer go? The awesome me needs to get Gavin to drink awesome beer," Gilbert shouts. Feliciano jumps a little bit and runs to grab Germany. I shrug it off and look around the kitchen for the wurst. I find it after opening the oven.

"Gilbert, I found the wurst. Did you find the beer?" I ask him. I look back to see him holding up seven cans of beer. "You know, seven does not split evenly between two people."

"Of course the awesome me knows that. Six are for me and one is for you. West can get his own," Gilbert explains. I roll my eyes and pull the wurst out of the oven. I manage to find the plates and serve it up. I sit down next to Gilbert at the table and eat my first wurst while drinking my first beer. Surprisingly it was really good, especially the beer.

* * *

 **So many feels, and then Prussia ruins the moment. Let's be honest, though, that is totally something he would say. Well, next time is Lucy or Luke, I have yet to decide. If you prefer one just leave a comment, if not I am just playing a choosing game. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Sorry about the wait guys, my theatre performance of Alice in Wonderland is coming up on Monday, so I have been swamped. Either way, the new chapter is here! Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Russia was talking about his sunflower garden when America gave us the news. I flashed a huge grin at Russia, who gave a small smile back. "Ah, mon cher, perhaps you would like to stay with the country of love during your stay, no?" France asks, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I was about to say something, but felt myself picked up and placed on someone's shoulder. I shrieked in surprise, but started giggling when I saw Russia's head from his shoulder. "The sunflower will be coming with me, da?" Russia says, a dark aura surrounding him.

"O-of course, mon ami, I w-wouldn't dream of a-any other w-way," France stammer as he backs away. Russia calms down a bit once he is gone, but doesn't put me down.

"Russia, can I call you by your human name? Also, we should get going soon, I can't wait to get to Russia," I gushed, everything coming out really fast. I really did want to go to Russia, but only so I could confront Belarus. I had to lay down the law, Russia was mine.

"Of course my sunflower, but we should wait before going back to Mother Russia. My sister is probably still there, I don't think you want to me her yet," he replies. I feel his body shiver a little bit at the mention of his sister. My poor Russian, he won't feel this way longer, I thought to myself.

"Don't worry Ivan, I have a plan for Belarus," I tell him. Ivan nods, but it still takes a lot of prodding to actually leave. Ivan doesn't take me off his shoulder until we have hailed a cab, and even then he doesn't let me touch the ground. Instead he lifts and places me in the cab, causing me to blush really hard.

Ivan and I talk about our lives, our family, and our friends in the cab. We end up going to a private airport where Ivan has a jet waiting for us. I was questioning the private airport, but understand when Ivan starts taking out his pocket contents at security. I never knew his pockets could hold so much vodka and so many pipes.

"Are you comfortable, sunflower?" he asks me. We were sitting in the jet's plush leather seats. They were facing across from each other, so Ivan and I were able to look at each other. The jet was going to be taking off after the preliminary checks.

"Yeah, I'm all good. You?" I ask him. I give him a small smile, but nervously tug on my long sleeves. Whenever I am around someone I care about I tug on my sleeves. I don't want them to see my scars; I get scared about them hating me for it.

"I am fine, but you keep tugging your sleeves. Are you cold? My sunflower should never be cold," he states firmly. He reaches up and scoots the vent away from me. He sits back and smiles sweetly, making me wonder how anyone could find that smile threatening.

"Thank you Ivan, but it's just a nervous tic. You don't need to worry yourself," I reassure him. I don't want him to know about the scars, yet. Maybe I would tell him later, but definitely not now. Ivan nods and leans farther into his seat. The rest of the ride is spent in companionable silence with the occasional remark. It felt really nice, just knowing a presence was there. We arrived in Russia a few hours later, met by snow covered land and icy landing strips.

-le random time skip-

"I think I hear my sister inside. Are you sure about this?" Ivan asks me for the hundredth time. I nod quickly and fling the door open, not waiting for him at all. On the other side of the door is Belarus, a knife in hand.

"Big brother, who is this girl? Doesn't she know you are all mine, big brother?" she asks creepily. Suddenly she throws the knife at me, but I manage to duck in time. Sadly, I hear the sound of the knife cutting hair. I stand up and look at Ivan, who seems near tears from the fear.

"Hello Belarus, my name is Lucy, and I am your biggest competition for Russia," I tell her, ducking again as she throws another knife. "Now, I know you want to kill me, but I propose a different plan. We should compete for Russia. Russia will pick three challenges and judge them. The winner gets to have him, but the loser must stop chasing after him."

I was honestly surprised I was able to get all of that out. I kept expecting another knife to appear out of nowhere. Belarus seemed to be considering my proposal for the moment. Ivan, however, looked slightly horrified.

"Sunflower, do you know what you have just done?" He asked in astonishment. I can't really blame him; anyone with the guts to go against Belarus was crazy. Downright insane if the prize was Ivan himself.

"Ok, I agree to your contest, but only because I know I will win," Belarus said. She had an evil smile on her face, which made me assume she had a few tricks up her sleeve. I wasn't worried though, I had magic on my side. "Big brother, decide on the first competition so I can crush this little girl."

Ivan nodded, fear in his eyes, and began to think deeply. He was really mulling it over, because we stood there in silence for a few minutes. Belarus just glared at me the whole time. "Oh, I know, your first challenge will be…"

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I still need to think of the challenges. If y'all have suggestions feel free to say them, I don't mind. Next chapter will be the challenges and maybe sad backstory, I have not decided on backstory yet. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. GUYS! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SIX DAYS! My life got really crazy between theatre and friends and all that jazz. To make it up to you I am planning to update as many times as I can today. I was also thinking of starting a series of fairy tale one shots with Hetalia characters as the people. Anyway, sorry again and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Oh, I know, your first challenge will be seeing who can get me the most vodka," Ivan says. The moment he finished speaking Belarus ran out the door. We watched as she ran down the street, faster than some of the cars driving by. "Are you not going to the store, sunflower?" Ivan asks me.

"Oh, no, I don't have to. I can just summon a whole bunch of vodka right now," I explained to him. His eyes lit up at the realization of my power. I giggled at his cute face, but grew serious so I could concentrate on summoning. "Summon! Enough vodka for Russia to be drunk under the table in an hour!"

When I finished the summoning a vodka bottle appeared on the ground. Ivan looked disappointed at first, but perked up when more started to appear. Soon a mountain of vodka bottles was piled on the floor, with more still coming. Wow, that is a lot of vodka for getting drunk in just one hour. Just as the last one appeared Belarus ran back in.

Belarus was pushing a shopping cart filled to the brim with various bottles of vodka. She looked proud of the vodka she had brought, but the pride quickly disappeared when she saw my mountain. _Where did she get the money for all that?_ I thought. It was a real mystery, but this is Belarus we are talking about.

"Where did you get so much vodka little girl?" Belarus asked, a jealous glare fixed on me. I shrugged my shoulders and flashed a smug smile. "Big Brother, give us the next challenge," she growled at Ivan. Ivan looked up from the vodka bottle he had started drinking out of.

"This time you shall make a paper Mache sunflower, the best looking one will win. You must go into different rooms though," Ivan told us before going back to the bottle. Belarus ran to one of the rooms down the right hallway. She slammed the door and locked it for good measure. "Ah, she took the room with all the art supplies, I am sorry sunflower."

"Don't worry about it Ivan, I think I can manage this. Just lead me to a room and come get me in two hours," I requested. Ivan nodded and led me to a room down the left hallway. When I walked in I realized it was a library, which was just perfect. The calm atmosphere made me feel much better and helped me calm down.

I took deep breaths and summoned the supplies I would need. I could have simply summoned the flowers themselves, but I wanted to make these with all my love. I spent the next hour and a half creating the sunflowers. I made seven [1], a bouquet really, and left them to dry while I roamed the library.

I noticed a book with an intricate spine and decided to see what it was about. When I pulled it down, however, there was no title on the front. I shrugged and sat down in a chair near the fireplace, ready to read my heart out. It turned out the book was filled with Russian fairy tales, though I knew most of them. After watching Hetalia, and becoming obsessed with Russia, I looked up the fairy tales. My favorite was Baba Yaga [2], but I loved all the others too.

When Ivan knocked on the door I had just finished the Baba Yaga story. "Sunflower, it is time to present the flowers," he called to me.

"Ok, I'm coming, let me just put this book away and grab the flowers," I reply. Ivan closes the door and I jump up. I gently place the book back on the shelf, remembering the spot for next time, and gather all the flowers together. I'm about to walk out when I am hit with a dizzy spell. I sit down for a second until it passes, unsure of what caused it.

I shrug it off and walk into the hallway, intent on showing off my art skills. In the main entrance I see Belarus hanging off Ivan, trying to get him to hold her sunflower. I won't lie, it looked really good, but it was up to Ivan to judge the flowers. Belarus noticed me first, since Ivan was too busy trying to get out of her grip. "Big brother, the little girl is here. Tell her my flower is the best," she demanded.

I smiled and gave Ivan my sunflowers, still proud of them despite Belarus's flower. "Here you go Ivan; I made you a bouquet of seven sunflowers. I hope you like them," I say as I smile sweetly. Ivan takes them and the flower Belarus made, studying them carefully.

I bounce on the balls of my feet. If I win this round we won't need another. Two out of three is the winner, besides; I don't want a tie at all. Belarus gazes expectantly at Ivan, waiting for him to declare her the winner.

"Lucy, Belarus, I have decided the winner. Lucy, your flowers are more accurate than the one Belarus made, so you win the contest," Ivan says brightly. Belarus growls and pins me up against the wall.

"You may have won this time, little girl, but I will not give up," she threatens before leaving the house. I stare after her, looking forward to our next match. I am about to smile at Ivan, but everything begins to spin around me. I hold my hands to my head and sink down the wall. I can recognize the distant voice of Ivan calling my name, but slip into a dark abyss before I can answer.

Russia's POV

I watch Belarus leave before looking back at my beautiful sunflower. She looks towards me, a smile forming, but her face becomes pained. She clutches her hands to her head and sinks down the wall. "Lucy!" I exclaim.

I run to her, but she has already passed out. "Lucy, what happened to her? Did she use too much magic like her friends? She did summon quite a lot of vodka earlier," I say to myself. I decide to take my sunflower to my room so she can rest.

I pick her up bridal style and carry her to my room. I set her down on the bed and am about to walk away, but I notice something on her wrists. Her sleeves have moved up a bit, revealing what appears to be a scar. That can't be possible; my sunflower doesn't seem like the type to do that.

I push up the rest of her sleeve gently and gasp at what I find. On her wrist and forearms are the familiar scars of a razor cutting skin. I gaze in horror at the mutilations upon my sunflower's arm. I tear my eyes away and look at her peacefully sleeping face. How does a happy girl like her have scars like this?

* * *

 **[1]- ok, so if you give an even number of flowers in the Russian culture it is liking asking them to go die. Since I am pretty sure Lucy does not want to offend Russia, she made seven.**

 **[2]- Baba Yaga is the Russian fairy tale of a witch who lives in the forest. Her house can travel and gets around by walking on its chicken legs. She is known for eating bad children who wander into her property.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter, the next one is Lucy's backstory. Again I am really sorry the updates too so long. Look forward to the next on and if you have any pairing requests for the one shots I mentioned just comment them. Thanks and look forward to the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Whelp, here it is, the second chapter I promised y'all. I hope you enjoy it, but beware. Thus is the chapter of switching POVs. I'm not kidding, I'm not really sure what happened with this one, but it did. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Also, triggers may be inside, so I am sorry if I made you feel hurt. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up with a pounding head and no idea of where I was. I squinted against the bright light in the room, blinded momentarily. Once my eyes had adjusted I was able to look around, turns out I was in a bedroom. I was sitting in a huge four poster bed with a wooden nightstand next to it. The door opened before I could look around the room some more.

I noticed my sleeves had risen above my wrists, so I pulled them down quickly as Ivan walked into the room. "Hello Ivan, could you maybe tell me what happened?" I asked sweetly. Ivan smiled slightly and walked over to the bed, sitting on it. I became concerned; his smile didn't seem as cheerful as usual. "Ivan, what's wrong?"

"Sunflower, why do you have scars on your wrists?" he asks me. I freeze, I had been expected any question except for that one. Why did he have to ask me that? I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, taken by complete surprise. When had he seen them? "Lucy?" Ivan says, trying to get my attention.

Russia's POV

My sunflower seemed to be battling with herself, her face was contorting from the indecision. I cautiously place my hand over hers hoping it would be comforting. She jumps slightly, but calms down some. I smile slightly, trying to encourage my sunflower to speak to me. She takes a deep breath and lets it all out.

"When I was in junior high I was fat, I don't mean slightly chubby either. No, I was officially labeled obese and pre diabetic by all my doctors. Let's just say that not all kids understood, they thought it was funny. They would laugh at me during gym, throw fruit at me during lunch, and made pig noises when I walked through the hallways. Every day I came home and cried myself to sleep. Eventually it became too much, I had to let it all out. I grabbed a razor and cut away the pain. It hurt, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain. I started skipping meals, only eating when my mother forced me to. I lost weight, but the bullying never stopped. They started laughing at my scars, told me I would always be fat and ugly, no matter how much weight I lost. One day I couldn't take it anymore, I went online and looked up ways to painlessly kill myself. By some complete coincidence I found Hetalia by accidently clicking on a picture of Norway choking Denmark. I decided to start watching it, figuring I had nothing better to do other than plan my own death. I fell in love instantly with the characters, but I liked you most of all. Despite everything you had been through you kept smiling, even when the other nations feared you. You didn't let it get to you, but just kept trying to be friends with everyone. I eventually found the courage to tell my mother about what was happening and she began searching for another school. That's how she found Fandom High, so she enrolled me immediately. By that time I had lost a lot of weight and was a healthy size. I found good friends and no one teased me, so I stopped cutting, but the scars never go away."

Lucy had tears falling down her face, the painful memories of the past causing her sadness. I didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug. At the contact she started crying even more, letting her tears stain my coat. After a few minutes she seems to quiet down, so I pull back to tell her something. However, my little sunflower seems to have fallen asleep again, so it must wait. I lay her back down gently and pull the sheets over her sleeping form.

"Sleep well my little sunflower," I say. I kiss her on the forehead and walk out of my bedroom.

3rd Person POV

When Lucy woke up she felt stiff all over, especially on her face where the tears had dried. She tried to recall what had happened, but blushed when she did. She remembered telling Ivan everything and then the hug. Dear god, the hug, it had felt really good.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, finding her balance from the sudden head rush. She stuck her arms out, until she felt steady, and stood up straight. She took hesitant steps towards the door and opened it slowly. The aroma of delicious food rushed into the room, causing her stomach to grumble.

Lucy follows the aroma and finds herself in a large kitchen. Ivan is standing at the stove, stirring something in a large pot. He turns around when he feels someone's presence, but smiles at the sight of Lucy. "Come, sit at the table, sunflower. I am making some food for us to eat. You will enjoy it, da," he says. Lucy nods sleepily and sits herself at table while Ivan gets down some bowls.

"What did you make?" Lucy asks. She eyes the bowl before her with curiosity.

"I made borscht. It tastes good, trust me," Ivan replies. Lucy shrugs and dips her spoon in, taking a somewhat hesitant first bite. Her eyes light up at the wonderful taste and she attacks the bowl. Ivan chuckles and begins to eat his own food. They spend the rest of the day eating Russian dishes and talking about everything, though they continue to dance around what happened earlier.

* * *

 **Well, there it was. I tried to end it sweetly after the feels inside. I think I want to introduce 2p!FACE in the next few chapters, but I'm not sure yet. I still have to do the Luke part of the feels. If you guys want 2p!FACE let me know, otherwise I decide for myself. Anyway, thank you for reading my stuff and look forward to the next chapter. While you wait go obsess over fictional characters and cry when you see feels and the like, just like me. This is my life. Good night**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. So, I was falling asleep as I wrote this, so please don't be mad at grammar or spelling errors. Here is the newest chapter with Luke, finally! Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Luke's POV

"So I really doubted what God said, but then I saw France outside. Can you believe he was talking about wanting to lick Mr. Austria's face? I felt no regret as I hit him with my frying pan," Hungary said with pride in her eyes. I smiled in amusement at hearing the story and not just watching it.

"Alright guys, the guests get to pick who they go with," America shouts as he enters the room. I am not sure how it is scientifically possible for him to have such a loud voice. I look over and notice Austria cringing at the sound of it too; I guess I wasn't the only one.

"Excuse me, Mr. Austria, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to spend my stay at your house. Only if it is convenient for you, I would not want to be a bother," I ask. I made sure to sound respectful and humble, because I didn't want Austria to think I was some rude jerk.

"Well, alright, but only because you asked politely. Let's go, I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary," he replied. He began walking out with Hungary following and me trailing behind. We got into the car and Austria drove us to the airport. The car ride was pretty quiet with only the sound of our own breathing to fill the silence. As it turned out, the plane ride was the same way.

It was a four hour ride and I was getting slightly bored. I wasn't sure what would be considered appropriate, should I take out my book or not? I was still undecided until I saw Austria pull a book out of his coat. About thirty minutes later I did the same thing, if Austria can do it I figure it won't be considered rude.

We spent the plane ride in the silence that ensued. It was amiable silence, to say the least, but I wanted Hungary to talk more. She seemed happier when she was talking about something. I know, it sounds stalker like and all, but I liked to see her smile. It was always genuine and really sweet, how could a person not want to see that?

"Alright, this will be your room for now. Please make yourself at home and dinner will be in an hour," Hungary said. We had arrived at the manor a few minutes ago when Austria told Hungary to take me to my room. I nodded at Hungary and smiled, waiting for her to walk away before closing the door. I sighed and leaned against the closed door, sliding down to the floor.

If I am being perfectly honest, then I would say that I was trying really hard not to fanboy at the moment. Of course, since I am more logical than that, I had no urge to fanboy. I still couldn't believe my invention had worked, even if I was the one who had convinced everyone else. They all wanted to do a collaboration fanfiction, said it would be easier since everyone could write about twelve chapters each.

By then I had already drawn up a schematic for the machine and even started to buy the parts. After a month of convincing them we had come to an agreement. We would do the machine, but also write the fanfiction as a safety net. Alex was the best at writing and editing, so everything went through her.

Anyway, I was really happy we had gotten here. It meant that such travel was possible and we could even come back. Hopefully the machine wasn't destroyed, it would suck to have to build a new one. I sighed and realized I had to get up and do something. I stood up slowly and dragged my bag to the bed. I went through everything in there and realized I had too little to actually unpack. Instead I put in my earbuds and listened to music. At one point I was so into the music that I jumped, causing me to collapse on impact.

My knees buckled under me as a sharp pain shot through my leg. I stayed on the ground for the moment, trying to let the pain subside. "Luke, it is time for the meal," a voice called from the other side of the house. I recognized it as Hungary calling me for dinner.

"I will be there in a moment," I shouted back. I stood up slowly again and tentatively put weight on my leg. It still hurt, but was manageable for the time being. At least I didn't have to do any physical activity for the next few days.

I walked to the kitchen, a slight limp evident in my gait, and smiled at Hungary. "What did you make for dinner?" I asked her.

She seemed to notice my limp, but chose to ignore it for the moment. "It is a pasta dish that Italy taught me to make," she answered sweetly. I nodded and sat down at the table she gestured to. "Here, I want you to eat as much as you like."

I agreed and began to eat the pasta. I never knew pasta could taste so good, though this is a recipe from Italy. I quickly ate the rest, while remaining polite, and helped myself to more. "So, what is it like in your world?" she asks.

I ponder the question before answering. "Well, things are pretty different. You guys are just a television show, so that's pretty major. People are pretty rude, but a select few are nice. The world id colder in general, nothing is as peppy and bright as it is here. There are good things though, like my friends and life in general isn't too bad," I say. I realize it is a crappy answer as I finish.

The rest of the meal is passed in awkward silence. We eat quietly and let the tension hang between us. The awkwardness was so thick I could almost touch it. I got up and took the dishes to the sink, limping as I went. I started to wash them and heard Hungary clean up behind me as well. "Luke, I was wondering, why are you limping?"

* * *

 **Yay, set up for feels. I am still falling asleep, gosh I am tired. By the way, I am not sure about updates this weekend. I will try to get at least one, but I honestly can't promise anything. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please look forward to the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Well, I finished writing this at midnight, because I am a procrastinating little shit. Man, I'm sorry for updating so late guys. By the way, thanks to a comment, I realized that something may have been unclear in the last chapter. When Luke jumped it was because he was getting really into the music and dancing to it, not because he was scared. Sorry for the confusion, but I was falling asleep when I wrote it, so it may have been unclear. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Luke's POV

"Hey, Luke, I was wondering, why are you limping?" Hungary asked me. I stiffened slightly, but somehow managed to continue washing dishes. In the span of two seconds I wracked my brain for an answer. Should I say I broke it and it only recently recovered? Should I tell her a different lie? Or should I just tell her the truth? "Uh, Luke, are you listening?"

"Well, that is an emotional story, but if you want to hear it I suppose I can tell you. If it's ok with you though, could you give me a few minutes?" I reply.

"Ok, you have until I finish delivering Mr. Austria his food," she says hesitantly. I listen as she walks out of the kitchen and down the hall. Once she is gone I slump against the kitchen counter and try to rationalize what I just did. I basically decided to seal my fate, expose my past, and let her judge my very soul.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I mutter to myself. I began to have a mini panic attack in Austria's kitchen. I got a washcloth, wet it down, and dabbed my face. Even more ideas raced through my head the moment I heard Hungary's footsteps. My brain began vetoing everything until I was left with the truth. Well, I guess my brain had spoken for me; I was going to tell Hungary the truth.

"Alright Luke, please tell me what happened," Hungary requests as she walks in. She stands in front of me and crosses her arms expectantly.

"My parents weren't very successful when having children, in fact, many doctors told them to give up. They didn't listen and kept trying, so you can imagine their joy when I was born. Finally, they had a child who would be everything they wanted me to be. From a young age I was groomed to be the perfect son. I aced my classes, was a gentleman, played sports, and was president of student council; the model of a son. However, I was a closet otaku; anything related to my favorite anime snuck its way into my life. I discreetly wore Hetalia pins and icons like Prussia's cross, America's glasses; I even placed a replica of your hair flower on my backpack. Everything was going great, until the day I decided to cosplay, as male Hungary. They walked in as I was changing into the outfit and blew up at me. This wasn't their perfect son. Where did my pure little boy go? We never raised you to dress up in feminine clothing! Why would you do this to us?" I pushed out. I was taking deep, shaky breaths and trying not to cry.

"They kicked me out of my room and looked through everything. They found all of my secret treasures and destroyed them. At the sight of the garbage bags I finally blew up. I yelled at them all of my problems with their parenting. Why did I have to be perfect? Why couldn't I just be myself? There is nothing wrong with having something you love. Why can't you let me be my true self? I hate you for not letting me be myself! I ran out of the house so I could breathe. I kept running and didn't stop and eventually I ran through the wrong intersection. A car slammed into me, sent me flying really, and an ambulance was called by the bystanders. According to them the driver left, a hit and run. I was in the hospital for a week, because my leg was shattered. The longer my parents stayed away, the larger my hate for them grew. Then one day a doctor came," I managed to say. I had tears running down my face and I was looking everywhere other than Hungary.

"The doctor came and told me why my parents hadn't visited me. They had gotten into their car and were driving around to find me. They came to another intersection and got T-boned by the same person who had hit me. Their car was sent flying into another car, causing a pile up. My parents kept getting hit and were rushed to the ICU. Neither of them survived and died during operations. My parents were dead and it was my entire fault. If I hadn't run out, if I hadn't blown up, if I had just stayed they would still be alive. The worst part is the last thing I said to them was that I hate them. I was allowed to leave the hospital a few weeks later and was taken in by my uncle. We went back first, that was when I found the note. They had written in case I got back before them. It said they were sorry, that they had put everything back, and that they would be supportive. They told me to always love what felt right and they wouldn't question it. I packed everything up and went with my uncle and did what my parents said. I fell even more in love with Hetalia and even enrolled myself in Fandom High. The end of the year project was the perfect way to fulfill my parents' last request. Here I am though, and all I can think of is why they aren't alive. Was my life worth trading for theirs? Am I going to be an asset to the world like them? I still can't forgive myself, but I hope they can forgive me, wherever they are."

Hungary stayed silent through the whole thing and still didn't speak a word. I couldn't look her in the eyes after telling her all of this. It's not like she likes me anymore. I had just admitted to basically being the reason my parents are dead. "Please, excuse me," I said.

I ran to the room I had been given, closed the door behind me, locked it, and sunk onto the bed. Now that I was finally off of it, my ankle began throbbing. It was a constant reminder of what I had done, never letting me forget what I had done. After hearing that story, how could anyone stand to be around me?

* * *

 **Well, I died a little on the inside. I mean, I was actually crying as I wrote this chapter. So, for the next chapter I am doing a Halloween special which is completely separate from the main story. Look forward to the next chapter and thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Ok, so this turned out a little different, but I think it works pretty darn well. So, it is half Halloween special and half exposition. In this chapter you hear the story behind them agreeing to do the teleportation project. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **This is not part of the current story line, but before they actually go to the Hetalia universe.**

3rd Person POV

"Hey, Alex, are you sure you don't need help with your eyebrows?" Lucy asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No, I practiced a lot yesterday, so I should be fine," Alex replied. She was currently standing in front of the bathroom mirror, mascara and eye liner in hand, attempting to recreate England's eyebrows. If one were to compare the current results to her first attempt, she had improved significantly. Her two eyebrows were finally straight lines and not squiggle lines.

"Oh my Doitsu! You totally got it right this time," Lucy exclaimed when Alex walked out. Luke and Gavin, who had been waiting nearby, looked up to see Alex's success.

"Dear Doitsu, Alex, you have caterpillars on your face," Luke said. He walked over to Alex and examined her handiwork. He licked his thumb and dragged it across the top of her right eyebrows.

"Doitsu, that's gross! Don't do that if you licked your finger first," Alex whined. She scrunched up her nose and pushed Luke's hand away. They stood there in an awkward silence before all three turned to Gavin.

"What? I tried, but I couldn't think of anything to keep the Doitsuism going," Gavin cried, holding up his hands in defeat. Everyone sighed at Gavin's inability to keep it going. Lucy was the first to look up and inspect the cosplays.

It was officially Halloween, one of the only times of the year when the group could cosplay as their favorite characters. They had bought the cosplays online and even got baskets to match their characters.

Alex had bought an England costume, wig and everything, but had forgotten the glue on eyebrows. Gavin had been forced to get the Flavio costume, just because the others insisted he acted like him so much. He had complained before and during the purchase, but quickly shut up when he saw how good it looked. Lucy bought the Russia costume, but was highly disappointed when she found out the Magic Metal Pipe was only Styrofoam. Luke used to have a male Hungary costume, but- for some reason he had yet to explain- he didn't anymore. He thought he had bought another one, but what arrived was the female version. He didn't have the money to buy another, so he had put the dress on and decided to take his lumps.

"If we are all ready, let's get going. I want as much candy as I can possibly get, especially the chocolate," Alex said, snapping everyone out of their costume inspecting. They all nodded and headed out the door of Lucy's dorm room. The group walked off of school grounds and into the town, ready to get all the candy they could stomach.

"Hey, guys, we should start thinking about our end of the year project," Luke mentioned. They had been trick-or-treating for a while and had decided to take a break in a park they passed. Currently, they were sitting on a bench near the entrance of the park. "Since none of us can sew, we have two options left to us."

"Don't you mean one? I thought the only options were Cosplay creations and Fanfiction writing," remarked Gavin. Luke nodded in understanding ad was about to speak, but was interrupted by Alex.

"Well, that's just the ones teachers tell you about. There is a third option, but it has a zero percent chance of happening, so no one does it. However, legend tells of a group of kids who attempted the project. They failed and were killed in the process," she said as though reminiscing. She subconsciously pulled a chocolate bar out of her bag and started eating it.

"What was the project? It had to be pretty dangerous if it killed them," exclaimed Lucy. Alex opened her mouth again, but the chocolate and Luke's interruption stopped her.

"They attempted a teleportation into their anime. The group was exactly like us, the only difference was the anime they attempted to enter. They built the machine and were ready to go and present. Unfortunately, they had miscalculated the amount of energy they needed and had too much. The machine overworked itself and began to malfunction, the teachers ran, but the group was left in the room. When the teachers got back, all that was left were four piles of ash and a busted machine," Luke recited. It sounded as though he had heard the story before.

"Woah, sounds really creepy. Good thing we are going to write the fanfiction, right?" Gavin squeaked out. He looked between Alex and Luke then felt his hopes disintegrate. "You want to make the machine, don't you?"

Alex and Luke nodded firmly before standing back up. Lucy and Gavin stood up with them and followed as they continued their candy collecting. The next few houses were void of conversation, as Gavin and Lucy were trying to think of counterarguments.

"Ok, let's assume that we agree to build the machine. What would we do in their universe? What if we can't do it and are left without an end of the year project? We would fail and not be allowed to come back next year. What would we do then? It's not like any of us really have a welcoming home to go back to," Gavin reasoned.

The group fell silent at the mention of not having a home, the intensity of their individual pasts haunting them for a few moments. "Look, we're all seniors anyway. We could legally live together next year, so nothing is holding us back in that aspect. We can do the fanfiction writing on the side as a failsafe. The best part is if this works we'll finally be there. We can interact with them, be with them, and talk to them. We could be accepted and go somewhere the past won't constantly haunt us. We may die, but at least then we won't have died for nothing. Every failure brings us, or some other group of people, closer to realizing our dreams. I say it is worth the risk," Alex said.

"Ok, I'm in, but only because we will have the failsafe. The idea of finally meeting Russia is nice too," Lucy conceded. The other three looked to Gavin, giving him a sense of déjà vu, and waited.

"Ok, fine, but if I die I'm totally haunting all of you guys," he exclaimed. The group spent the rest of the night talking about the plans and getting more candy from the neighborhood people.

The Next Day

"Ugh, I don't think I could eat one more bit," Alex complained as she unbuckled the pants on her cosplay.

"There is one more chocolate bar next to your hand," Gavin informed her. She looked over and saw the bar, eyes lighting up.

"Thanks Flavio," she said as she reached for it. She began to unwrap it and drooled in anticipation. Just as she took the first bite Luke burst into the room.

"Alright guys, here are the blueprints for the machine. We should get started right away so we have enough time," he yelled at them.

"Shut the hell up and let me sleep longer. Or do you want to feel the pain of my pipe?" Lucy said creepily. The three looked over to see Lucy sitting up and in Russia mode. She held her Styrofoam pipe menacingly and looked ready to bash someone's head.

"Sorry Lucy, we'll move, so you just go back to sleep," Alex whispered to her. Lucy nodded and fell back onto the ground while Alex rushed the others out. Once they were in the other room Luke brought out a blue piece of paper.

"All right guys, let's begin."

* * *

 **Well, there it was. You guys had cosplay, exposition, Flavio, and even Russia Lucy. I hope y'all enjoyed it and that it cleared up any questions you may have had about the agreement to create the machine. Next chapter will be actual storyline, so look forward to it and thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Look,** **two updates in one day, it must be a miracle. Nah, I was just bored and got inspiration. I hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter and this one. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

Hungary stood in the kitchen, paralyzed from the shock of Luke's story. What must it be like to blame yourself for the death of your parents? As a country she would never know the pain of telling the people who conceived you that you hate them, only for them to die a few minutes later. Surely this wasn't what the others had gone through.

"Hungary, I just saw Luke run to the room he is staying in. What happened to him?" Austria asked as he walked into the kitchen. He had a dirty plate in one hand and a glass in the other. Before answering his question Hungary took them and placed them in the sink.

"Too much Mr. Austria, too much for a mere human to bear," she replied cryptically. Austria gave her a confused look, but decided it was none of his business. If the boy wanted to talk Hungary was a better listener. Not to say that he was insensitive, he just didn't know how to console people who were emotionally anguished.

"Ok, well I am going to go back to my study. Have a good night," Austria said before he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Hungary alone again. Hungary nodded and stared at the dishes in the sink. She snapped her head up and walked towards Luke's room filled with determination.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. Luke slowly opened the door to where only his right eye was visible. "Look, I understand if you want me gone, but can I at least stay the night? I'll go live with someone else in the morning, but I would rather not bother anyone considering how late it is," he whispered.

"I am coming in," Hungary stated, completely ignoring Luke's reasoning. She shoved the door out of the way and forced her way in. Luke stood by the door awkwardly as he waited for her to say more. "As a country, I can't imagine what you must have gone through. However, as a country, I know you can't let it haunt you."

Luke was about to say something, but was quickly cut off by a hug. He froze on the spot; he wasn't used to much physical contact. The fact that the one hugging him was his crush really didn't help. "Um, this is nice and all, but you don't have to do this. I know perfectly well that it was my fault and I have come to terms with it," Luke began. He was soon rambling about how Hungary didn't have to do all of this and how he was fine. Hungary rolled her eyes and decided to shut him up the only way she knew how without her frying pan.

She kissed him, on the lips, for two seconds. Two seconds was enough, however, for him to be silenced. Luke's face grew red at the action and he began sputtering. "Y-you didn't h-have to d-do that H-Hungary," he stuttered.

Hungary smiled sweetly and held a finger to his lips. "Look, you're not sad anymore. Please, call me Elizaveta," she said. She released Luke from the hug and walked out, leaving an astounded Luke in her wake.

Luke rushed to his phone and opened the Skype app. He went to the group's chat and called everyone. After a few minutes Gavin, Alex, and Lucy had picked up the phone. They all looked a little worse for wear, almost as though they had spilled their emotions out of themselves. Alex, however, was looking a little better than the rest, though that was probably due to the chibi Cerberus in her lap.

"Guys, I was with Hungary in the kitchen and she noticed my limp. When she asked me why it was there I ended up telling her the truth. I ran to my room and she came in and hugged me and then… she kissed me," Luke gushed. The other gasped and congratulated him.

"Actually, I ended up having a similar experience. Prussia and Germany have a pool and I went swimming with Prussia. He was able to sneak my shirt off me and saw the scars. When he asked I too spoke the truth, though I'm mostly pissed about my hair," Gavin exclaimed.

"First of all, Flavio, you have the ability to get into a pool with Prussia, and you worry about your hair? Second of all the same thing happened with me today. I had challenged Belarus to a battle for Russia and won. Unfortunately I passed out from using my magic and Russia saw the scars. He insisted I tell him the truth, so I did. He hugged me and gave me food," Lucy recalled dreamily.

"Yeah, same thing happened to me. England insists I tell him about the dream I was having and I ended up telling him about everything. Something about them makes you want to break your walls. It's like they have an infinite wisdom within them. Though they are countries, so that does make sense," Alex said.

They sat there in silence, enjoying the presence of each other if not talking. "Guys, we should arrange a meeting soon. We have to decide whether we want to go back sooner or later," Gavin said. He sounded sad at the idea of going back, but the others did agree.

"I heard England talking about an emergency meeting tomorrow to discuss what to do with us. We can meet up there and come up with our own plan," Alex said. The others nodded their agreement and signed off after a chorus of goodbyes.

Luke leaned back on the bed and sighed. He hoped tomorrow would prove beneficial. He also hoped Hungary wasn't playing with him, because that would really suck. He sighed again and rolled over to fall asleep.

Outside, hidden by the brush, blue eyes with pink swirls watched Luke sleep peacefully. He pulled out a small cellphone and called the first number on his speed dial. "My poppet just got off of a group message and went to sleep. It sounds like they are going to meet up tomorrow. You know what to do," he said into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. I'll call my brother and you call your special friend. We can capture them tomorrow and have them all for ourselves," came the response. The man shut the phone and smiled at Luke's sleeping body.

"Soon, poppet, soon."

* * *

 **Here they are, can you guess who those guys are? Well, you are about to see! I hope you look forward to the next chapter and thanks for reading the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own this story concept. In this chapter we finally see the 2p!s and there is fighting and wait, is Alex about ti be kissed?! You shall have to read. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Alex's POV

"Arthur could my friends and I have a meeting in a room next to yours? We need to figure a few things out amongst ourselves," I asked him. Arthur's eyebrows scrunched while he thought about it. As I waited for the answer I stared out the window in the large meeting room. It was the same one we had landed in and I was already feeling nostalgic.

"I don't see why not, but be sure to call us if there is any trouble," he conceded. I looked up and smiled at him before walking over to his seat.

"Thanks Arthur, my friends and I really appreciate it," I said to him. I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug. He stiffened slightly under me, but got used to it and hugged me back. I looked up and smiled into his emerald eyes. "You know, I'm glad we came here."

"Me too love. It has been pretty interesting," he whispered back. He smiled slightly and stared into my eyes, seemingly seeing my soul. My face reddened slightly when I noticed how close we were, but neither of us moved. In fact, Arthur leaned in a little closer, his lips hovering over mine.

"Ohonhonhon, what do we have here, Angleterre?" a French voice asked from the doorway. I jumped off of Arthur and stood awkwardly to the side, my face a cherry red. Arthur's face was also red, though I didn't know if it was embarrassment or anger at France.

"We weren't doing anything you bloody frog," Arthur growled at him. They were soon arguing back and forth, leaving me to watch in giddy amusement. I may really like Arthur, but FrUk was one of my OTPs, and I wasn't going to pass up a chance to see one of their iconic moments.

"All I'm saying is that Russia's pipe is surprisingly helpful in unusual situations," Lucy was saying as she walked in. I turned around to see her with Gavin and Luke, followed by their respective hosts. Gavin was about to say something, but stopped when he saw me.

"Oh my Doitsu, Alex it feels like it's been too long," he cried as he ran towards me. I laughed and accepted his flying hug attack with open arms. Soon Lucy and Luke had joined in and I was in the middle of a huge group hug.

"Guys, I'm dying here, besides we saw each other last night on the chat," I gasped out. I was struggling for air under their monstrous hug. I had just caught my breath when I got tackled from behind by a small animal. I turned over and found Cerberus on top of me, ready to lick my face. "I could have sworn we left you at Arthur's place! What are you doing here?"

Cerberus just barked at me, all heads at once, and began to lick me. I laughed and shoved him off of me so I could get up. "We are going to go to our room for now. Please commence your meeting and call us when it is over," Luke says to the nations. They nod and watch as Lucy and Luke drag Gavin and I to the room next door.

The room looks exactly like the meeting room we just left, but smaller in size. We took seats around the table, Cerberus jumped into my lap and got comfortable. "So, what are we going to do about our time here?" Lucy asks.

"I wouldn't mind staying forever. I think Prussia has been growing on me and Italy makes some amazing pasta," Gavin chimed in. We all nodded in agreement, thinking about our respective experiences.

"I think we should stick to the original plan. Wait six months and see how things go. We can leave earlier if something happens, but for now we should wait it out," I reason. They all shout in agreement with my plan.

"Quick question though. What should we do if the 2p!s find us? I mean, they are bound to find out about us at some point, so we should have a plan of attack," Luke says to us.

I am about to say something when the door slams open and someone walks in. He looks exactly like Arthur, but has strawberry blond hair and baby blue eyes. Behind him is a Canada look alike, but with long hair in a ponytail and shades. Beside him is a man who looks like America with red hair and a pair of shades on. Behind those two is France, but with a cigarette in his mouth and an annoyed look on his face.

"Nice going Luke, you attracted them just by mentioning them! We can't take you anywhere can we?" I exclaimed as I jumped up. I turned to the 2p!FACE family and waved sweetly. "If you would excuse us for a second, I need to beat the living daylights out of my friends." I grabbed them and tried to move past the 2p!s, but was stopped by 2p! America.

"Not so fast doll face, you're coming with us," he sneers at me. Damn, my plan didn't work, which meant I would have to think of something else. Sighing, I took out a dollar bill and gave it to 2p! England before turning back to 2p! America.

"Listen up, Allen ya little shit, either you get the hell out of my damn way, or me and my friends beat the living shit out of you, Oliver, Francois, and Matt," I growled at him. He seemed taken aback, but Oliver looked contented as he deposited my dollar into his swear jar.

"Looks like the poppets don't want to come along nicely. I had so hoped we wouldn't have to do this," Oliver said in a sickly sweet voice. At his words I pulled all my friends back and stood in front of them protectively. Allen started swinging his nail ridden bat around while Matt pulled his hockey stick out.

"Guys, battle formation cross, Cerberus in the middle," I say as I summon my katana. I hold it in front of me as the others get into formation. Lucy is to my right, Luke to my left, and Gavin in the back with Cerberus in the middle. "Alright, I need all of you to summon, even if you haven't before."

"I will try Alex, but I don't know how well this will work. Gavin and I haven't summoned before," Luke said to me. I nodded seriously, eyes never leaving the men who were threatening my family. I felt Luke and Gavin leave formation stance to try and summon weapons. I looked over and saw that Luke had summoned a staff, which was slightly taller than him, and Gavin had summoned nun chucks. They gaped at the weapons, but snapped out of it and stood at the ready.

"Alright guys, it's time to whoop some ass."

"You'll have to pay the swear jar, poppet."

* * *

 **God dammit, Oliver, you just had to take the last word?!**

 **Oliver: You have to pay the swear jar now poppet.**

 **Never! Ok guys, before I run away from Oliver, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Also, I am planning on creating a new story either today or tomorrow. It is going to be a unit fic, but it will be unique too. In the next chapter we get to see a fight between the Alex, Gavin, Luke, and Lucy and 2p!FACE! Look forward to it and thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Here is the fight chapter, but there is more development than fighting. Well, the development is pretty fun too. Okay, so I did start writing that unit fic, which means most updates will now be every other day. It's better than when I had three going at a time though, in those days updates were every third day. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Gavin's POV

"You'll have to pay the swear jar, poppet." I shivered at Oliver's words, that accent was getting to me. I don't know why, but 2p!s were my favorite part of the Hetalia experience, other than Gilbert of course. I heard Alex snarl and remembered we were about to fight these guys. I started sweating profusely; Lucy and Alex were the fighters. Luke and I have never thrown a punch in our lives, much less use weapons like these.

"Guys, just remember you don't have to win, just escape. When you do go get Arthur and the others," Alex told us quickly. Luke and I nodded while she and Lucy turned their attention back to the 2p! nations. We stood in anticipation, waiting for the other group to make a move. Eventually Lucy got fed up of waiting, she was always impatient, and ran towards the group with her pipe raised. She went straight for Matt, who quickly parried her attack.

"There goes grace," Luke muttered under his breath. I wasn't paying too much attention though. The nations had scattered after Lucy charged and were quickly picking targets. Allen went straight for Alex, challenging her katana with his bat. Francois went for Luke, who started swinging his staff. Unfortunately that meant I had to deal with Oliver, who was giving me a creepy grin that was kind of making my legs feel like jelly.

"Hello, poppet. I don't suppose you would like to surrender right now? I would really hate to use force," he said to me. I gulped loudly and raised my nun chucks a little higher in answer. He clucked a little and stood still, waiting for me to attack. I took the opening and swung one of the nun chucks, aiming for his head. In a flash he had grabbed the nun chuck, yanked it, and pulled me towards him. "Hello there, would you like to try that again?"

"H-hi, I p-probably should. W-would you mind letting g-go?" I stuttered out. Oliver grinned and spun me out and right into Alex. We fell down to the floor with a crash. Our heads bashed together with enough force to knock both of us out. The last thing I saw was our weapons fading away, Cerberus rushing out the door, and Allen standing over us with Oliver smiling creepily. Then, it all went completely black.

3rd Person POV

Cerberus rushed into the hall the moment Alex and Gavin hit the floor. He ran to the door that smelled like the good nations and, after growing full sized, jump onto it. The force of his strength brought the door crashing down. The nations inside the room jumped at the noise and looked over to see the giant three headed dog.

England was about to ask what was going on, but then he heard the sounds of fighting in the next room. "Get up you gits, something is happening to them," he yelled at his fellow nations. They all ran out of the room and into the next one. From the doorway they could see the 2p!FACE family still going at the group. Alex and Gavin were unconscious in Allen and Oliver's arms. Meanwhile Francois and Matt were keeping Lucy and Luke busy with fighting. "Let them go you bloody freaks," England shouted.

The people in the room froze and looked towards the door. "Ivan! Can you pass me your pipe? This guy is a two pipe job," Lucy shouted to Russia. Russia smiled and nodded as he stuck his hand into his large jacket.

"That won't be necessary poppet, we already have more than enough than we came for," Oliver crooned. He nodded to his fellow nations and jumped out the window. Allen, Matt, and Francois followed as the rest ran to the window. They watched as the 2p!s landed gracefully and ran towards a car in the street.

"They have Alex and Gavin, we can't let them get away from us," Luke cried. He let his staff drop to the ground and sunk to his knees. "They took her; they put her in a car and drove away. They took him too, as if they were things and not people. What are we going to do? We can't do anything without them," Luke began muttering to himself.

Lucy began to do the same thing, but started wailing loudly instead of muttering. "No, Alex, what are they going to do to you? We need you and Gavin back, you are essential. Who is going to keep me sane now? Gavin, you sweet poor boy, how are they going to treat you. Please just stick together," she cried out.

The nations stood there, taken aback by the way these two acted. Never have they seen them act this way, and they never expected it either. If this happened when they broke apart, why didn't it happen last time?

"Sunflower, it is ok. We will get them back, so no need to worry," Russia said, slowly walking towards the crying Lucy. Lucy snapped her head up at his voice and looked at them strangely. It was almost as if something was missing from her, and she was utterly lost without it.

"No, you don't understand, we need them to function properly. We all have horrible pasts, but we used each other for strength. If we are apart, and know we won't be able to see each other for a while, we all break down. Everything comes crashing down on us, every person we hurt, all the pain we have ever felt, all the hatred we suffered. Everything haunts us until we get back together. We don't know why we're like this, but we figure we have become so involved with each other that it's a survival thing. Either we live together, or the past kills us when we're apart," she said numbly.

Luke suddenly stopped muttering to himself and started rocking back and forth. Lucy noticed, crawled over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. He stopped rocking and began to sob uncontrollably. Lucy soon joined him and cried quietly into his shoulder. The nations looked at each other and came to a silent agreement; they had to get Alex and Gavin back.

-Somewhere on the other side of town-

Alex woke up with a dull pain in the back of her head and a sense of dizziness. She looked around and wondered why her room at Arthur's was suddenly hot pink and baby blue. When she saw the sleeping body next to her she remembered the fight with the 2p!s. "Gavin, wake up, quickly please," she whispered as she shook him. Gavin muttered and blinked his eyes open.

"Alex, where are we? Did we get kidnapped?" he whispered back. Alex nodded and looked around the room for any way out. Gavin did the same, but saw nothing other than the nightstand and closet. "It looks like the only way out is that door," he whispered to Alex.

If she was going to say anything back, the opening door stopped her. Oliver walked in with a tray of cupcakes and a smile. "Good afternoon, poppets. I do hope you slept well enough, I brought some cupcakes in case you were hungry," he chirped. Oliver walked to the nightstand next to Gavin and set the tray down. He picked up two of the cupcakes and passed one to Gavin and Alex.

Alex inspected her cupcake closely, noticing everything from the frilly wrapping to the rainbow sprinkles on baby blue icing. "Hey, Alex is it still cannibalism if it's in another universe?" he asks curiously. If he was being honest with himself, he had always wanted to try one of Oliver's cupcakes. Alex gave him a horrified look as he slowly brought the cupcake to his lips. When he bit down the sweetness exploded in his mouth, making him smile as Oliver squealed delightedly and Alex began eyeing her own cupcake.

"This is pretty good," he whispered.

* * *

 **What does this mean for our sweet little Gavin? Will he embrace his full Flavio, or stay strong against the dark side? I guess we will find out in the next few chapters. Check out my Unit fic too guys. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. So, here it finally is, the new chapter. Sorry for the wait and all, but I ended up being buried under a pile of homework. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

To the nations Luke and Lucy looked solemn and emotionless, but they were secretly dying on the inside. Luke, Lucy, Alex, and Gavin had bonded the instant they met, finding solace in others with similar pasts. They found themselves doing everything together and dreading the idea of being apart. It may sound weird, but they even went clothes shopping together. In fact Luke couldn't remember the last time they had been apart. He could really only think of that one time a few months ago.

Alex and Lucy had been forced by their dorm mother into an overnight girls retreat. Luke and Gavin had been sad, but they still had each other. The whole time they were apart everyone had felt something missing. Luke and Gavin had been bunking together at the time and rarely left their dorm. Since it was summer the teachers hadn't really cared. One morning, just a day before the girls were supposed to come back, Luke realized he had library books that were going to be overdue. He had rushed to the library without leaving a note for Gavin. He had taken over three hours, because the bus route had been backed up by traffic.

When he got back to the dorm room he heard strange noises inside. The moment he opened the door a knife flew by his head. When he looked up he saw Gavin standing in the hall, multiple knives in his hand, arm stretched out from the throw. "Tch, missed, but I won't miss again. If you would just stay still we can fix this fashion monstrosity you call a style," he cooed to Luke. Luke barely had enough time to run and grab a chair from the living room to knock Gavin out before he threw another. Luke used the chair as a shield for the knife and then raised it above his head. He brought it down hard enough to knock Gavin out, swearing to never let Gavin get this crazy again.

Luke's eyes widened and his head snapped up at the memory of that day. He looked around and saw he was still in the meeting room. Lucy was next to him, head in her raised knees, and completely silent. "Lucy, wake up, I just remembered something really important," he said to her urgently. Lucy moved slightly and raised her head to reveal puffy eyes.

"What do you want Luke? Can't you see I'm trying to mourn in peace? And where did all the guys get to?" she asks, looking around her. Luke glances around once more, truly taking in his surroundings. The room is empty except for the two of them, causing Luke to worry a little. He jumps up, grabs Lucy, and walks into the hallway. Lucy, who is greatly protesting movement of any sort, is forced to follow Luke. Luke looks around and notices the door that held the meetings for nations. "Luke, why are we going in here?" Lucy asks again.

Luke remains silent, instead opening the door to reveal the scariest sight ever. The nations were all sitting around their table, but nothing was going on. There was no chaos and flying Frenchmen, only quiet discussion. "Guys, snap out of it," Luke shouts at them all. The nations jump in surprise and turn to see Luke and Lucy standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong? Are you guys ok?" Hungary asks, concern filling her face. She gets up and walks over to the two, followed by Russia. They stand in front of their respective charges, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm fine, but if we wait any longer Alex won't be," Luke informs them.

"What about Gavin? It's pretty unawesome of you to forget about him," growls Prussia. He sends a glare towards Luke and Lucy, contempt at the situation filling his eyes.

"No, I haven't, because Gavin is the reason we should be worrying. There is more than one reason we call him Flavio," Luke grimly stated.

Lucy gasped as the meaning of Luke's sentence hit her. "Luke, you don't think Gavin would pull a full Flavio do you?" she whispered.

"Would you please tell us what the bloody hell you are talking about and how it pertains to Alex?" England cried. Everyone stared at him, surprised by his outburst and the amount of concern lacing his voice.

"There is a high possibility that Gavin may pull a full Flavio because of the situation. When he goes full Flavio he becomes a 2p! version of himself. He's blood thirsty and will turn on anyone, even us. When he gets like this nothing can get him out besides a great shock. Oddly enough, he doesn't have any memories from his time as full Flavio," Luke told them.

"So, what you're basically saying is that if Gavin goes full Flavio, Alex's safety can't be guaranteed?" England summed up. Luke nodded, causing everyone's eyes to widen as they too were hit with this fact. "Alright guys, looks like a rescue mission is underway."

Alex's POV

I watched in horror as Gavin brought the cupcake to his lips and took a bite. He chewed slowly, almost as if he was savoring the flavor, before swallowing. "This is good," he muttered to himself. I took this as a signal that it wasn't poisoned or filled with human remains. I eyed my cupcake and slowly took a bite myself.

I struggled to swallow the bite I had taken, too scared of the consequences if I didn't. Even the excessive amount of sugar and chocolate couldn't cover that unmistakable iron taste. There was definitely human in these cupcakes, and I had just witnessed Gavin enjoy his first bite.

"So, how do you like it poppet?" Oliver asked from the side of the bed. I smiled and quickly took a bite, nodding rapidly to cover my grimace. "Good, I'm so glad you two like my special cupcakes," Oliver said cheerily. I smiled more and tried not to throw up as I swallowed the bite I had taken. "Once you two are done we can go meet the rest of your new family."

I realized then that he meant to keep us here, permanently. I also realized he was going to stay and watch as we ate the rest of the cupcakes. Well, I wasn't too worried about Gavin since he was on his second. I, however, didn't know if I was going to survive one more bite. "Um, actually Ollie, I'm still a little nauseous from being knocked out and all. I don't think I should have anymore, because it seems a shame to waste such good cupcakes and I don't want to get these beautiful sheets dirty on the chance I don't make it to the bathroom," I said quickly, willing him to believe me.

"Oh, you poor thing, of course I understand. I wouldn't want poppet to mess up the sheets either, then I would have to teach you a lesson. So don't worry, you can have more when you're feeling better," he said. I shivered when he mentioned lessons, but was grateful for his understanding.

"Hey, Gavin, do you want the rest of my cupcake?" I ask him. I know I shouldn't promote his possible cannibalism, but I don't want to know what happens when cupcakes are left over. Gavin raises his head slowly and turns towards me. I gasp when I see the look in his eyes, one of pure, unbridled insanity.

"I would love the cupcake, Alex. Afterwards, we should really talk about your style choices," he says, smiling at me creepily. I try to mask my horror, but I can feel it getting stronger. Gavin had gone full Flavio.

* * *

 **There we are, Gavin has gone full on Flavio. How will Alex react? And will the nations be able to save the two before it's too late? Well, we'll probably find out in the next few chapters. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go begin the new chapter for my Unit fic. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. Wow, my twentieth chapter, this is the longest running story I have so far. It's hard to believe how far we have come to get here. To be completely honest, this went in the exact opposite direction I had originally planned. I suppose that's how these things usually go though, so I'm not mad about it. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

The moment Gavin ate that cupcake something changed within him. It was like a door opened inside of Gavin, unleashing a horrible monster. The worst part was that it felt good, really good. He felt himself changing bit by bit into something darker and crazier. He was enjoying every perverse second of it. He began to crave more of the metallic taste from the cupcake, more blood really. When he remembered Alex was next to him an idea popped into his head. Something within him said not to hurt her, but that didn't mean he couldn't turn her.

Alex, however, was inwardly freaking out over the situation. Not only had Gavin gone full Flavio, but he was giving her this crazed look. She had no idea what the usually predictable Gavin was going to do next. All Alex could hope for was that it wouldn't involve her blood painting the walls. "Come along poppets, the others are waiting downstairs to meet you," Oliver chirped.

Gavin smiled and jumped out of the bed, ready to face the rest of the family. Alex hesitantly got out of the bed, more nervous than scared. She didn't really want to face Allen, considering she had done quite a number on his bat with her katana. She followed Gavin and Oliver out of the room and down a hall to the left. Alex took in all the photos on the walls. They were all awkward family photos, probably enforced by Oliver, of the four throughout the past few centuries. She was so distracted that she bumped into Gavin on accident.

Gavin slowly turned his head; a creeper smile etched on his face, and opened his mouth to say something. Oliver, thankfully, interrupted him by introducing everyone to the people in the living room. "Poppets, these are Matt, Allen, and Francois. Everyone, this is Gavin and Alex. They shall be part of this family from now on, so enjoy each other's company," Oliver ordered.

Alex looked around Gavin and into the living room. Allen and Matt were on the couch watching a hockey game, to which Matt was getting overly passionate about. Francois was sitting on a recliner, gazing around lazily as he smoked his cigarette. Alex was pulled into the living room by Gavin, who was eager to begin her conversion. "Hi there, how's it going?" Alex asked them.

"Lot better now that you're here, doll. You'll have to pay me back for the damages on my bat though," Allen replied. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. Alex squeaked in surprise as his arms wrapped around her and he hugged her close. "Now, how do you suppose you'll be making those payments?" he purred into her ear. Alex's blush deepened when he began nibbling on her earlobe, causing her to wriggle in his lap. Despite herself, and her attraction to Arthur, she couldn't deny that it felt good.

"Guys, you shouldn't do that in the living room, at least find a bedroom first. But, when you're done, I really do need to talk to Alex about her fashion choices," Gavin mused. He was standing at the side of the couch, watching the scene before him with deranged amusement. Alex squeaked her protest, but quickly shut up when Matt pulled her towards him. Gavin walked out of the room as Matt and Allen had a fight over whose lap Alex sat in. "I should really talk to Oliver, I need the recipe for those cupcakes," Gavin muttered to himself.

As it turned out Oliver was in the kitchen, working on dinner for the six of them. Gavin stood there, admiring the look of Oliver rushing around the kitchen. "You know, I've always found good cooks pretty damn sexy," he said gruffly. Oliver froze and grabbed a jar before turning around to face Gavin.

"Now poppet, I will not tolerate swearing in my kitchen. Thank you though, I'm glad you find my cooking to be so good," Oliver said happily. Gavin grumbled slightly as he pulled a quarter from his pocket. He deposited it into the already full jar and smiled at Oliver.

"Actually, concerning your cooking, could I get the recipe for those cupcakes you served us? I want to make more and force Alex to eat them, she needs to know how much fun it is to be like this," he told Oliver.

"Why of course, the other poppet shouldn't be left out of all the fun," Oliver replied darkly. Gavin laid out his plan, which would begin tomorrow, as Oliver taught him to make the cupcakes. He also helped Oliver finish the cooking preparations for dinner. When they were done they called everyone into the dining room.

Alex was the first to run in, immediately going to hide behind Gavin. "Please, save me from them. They were fighting over who gets to spend the night in my room," she whispered to Gavin. In her panic she had forgotten about Gavin going full Flavio, which made his response even more surprising.

"Now why would I do that? If one of them goes to your room, I can get the other. You wouldn't want me to be lonely tonight, would you?" Gavin asked her. Alex gasped and stepped away from Gavin, taken aback by how forward he had become. He wasn't even this bad when he was flirting with other guys, though it was hard for them to tell he was flirting. Alex decided it was safer to hide behind Francois, whom she had deemed the safest of the family.

Alex made it a point to sit between Francois and Gavin. Even though she was apprehensive of Gavin's new personality, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. At least, she hoped something inside him would keep her from any harm. Alex spent the meal quietly observing her surroundings and trying to come up with a way to keep Allen and Matt from invading her vital regions during the night.

The moment dinner was over Alex grabbed Gavin and fled to the room they had woken up in. She threw Gavin in and slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it behind her. "Gavin I know you've gone full Flavio, but please come back to me. I need my sweet Gavin at my side to keep me strong. I can feel the darkness threatening to take me over and I don't want it to. Please come back to me Gavin, please," she pleaded. She hated the tears that were threatening to spill out, but could do nothing to stop them.

Something inside of Gavin seemed to stir at the sight of Alex acting so different. She was usually so strong and badass in these kinds of situations, but here she was with tears rolling down her eyes. Gavin's goodness tried to surface at the sight of those tears, but then he remembered the taste of those cupcakes. He remembered how good it felt to be bad, and his evil won. "Oh Alex, you should know by now, I am Gavin. I am the better Gavin, and I'm here to stay."

-On the sidewalk in front of the house-

England, America, Lucy, Luke, Prussia, Germany, Russia, and Hungary stood outside of the huge manor. They had each brought their respective weapon in anticipation for the oncoming battle. They had come up with a plan for getting Alex and Gavin back, hopefully before Gavin turned. "Alright everyone, let's go save them," Lucy said, her voice showing her determination to save her friends.

* * *

 **Well alright then, 2p! Gavin is here to stay. What do the nations have planned for their rescue? How will they get Gavin back to normal? Will everything go as planned? Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Insert usual disclaimer. I really tired and I wrote this anyway, so I'm sorry for mistakes. There is action and other fun stuff in this chapter, so thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Alex's POV

My breath hitches as Gavin fixes his deranged gaze on me. Our eyes are locked for an agonizing two minutes. He takes a step forward, pulling a knife I didn't know he had out of his pocket. "Alex, I really do think red is the color that suits you best," he coos. I press myself against the door as he walks closer. Gavin brings the knife up and presses it to my throat so hard it could draw blood any second now. I don't gulp for fear of the knife coming down any more than it already is. "Now, let's finally talk about those fashion choices," he whispers in my ear. My eyes widen and I pray for something to save me from this unfortunate fate.

3rd Person POV

"Here's the plan, Hungary will take Russia and Lucy around the back to create a diversion. America will take Germany and Luke to stand guard and be ready to run in and help if we need it. Prussia and I will go in to retrieve Alex and Gavin. If Gavin is completely gone Prussia will knock him out in some manner and we'll escape that way. Once we have made it out I will whistle twice and everyone splits up to convene at my house," England explained. Everyone nodded and split up to their designated spots.

Hungary, Russia, and Lucy snuck their way to the back of the house quietly. Once they were there they exchanged glances before nodding at each other. Hungary pulled out one of her frying pans from her unlimited arsenal while Russia pulled out a metal pipe. Hungary held the frying pan up and Russia began to beat against it like a gong. Germany, Luke, and America tensed up, standing at the ready should there help be needed.

The people inside the house looked up at the crashing sounds coming from their backyard. "The hell is going on out there?" Allen grumbled as he stuck a quarter into the jar. Oliver's gazed lingered on the back window, staring into the darkness like everyone else. "Well, might as well see what it is," Allen said. He grabbed his bat and went outside, followed by the rest of the family.

When Germany saw the second players leaving out the back he motioned for England and his brother to move in. England nodded and pulled Prussia along, quietly walking in through the front door. "Where the bloody hell do you suppose they are?" England asked the other nation. Prussia opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a blood curdling scream from the upper level. "Shit, that sounded like Alex," England cried.

Meanwhile, in the room upstairs, Gavin had just thrown Alex to the ground in front of the door. He was now straddling Alex and was dragging the knife down her exposed inner arm. Despite herself Alex shivered from the cold metal against her sensitive skin. She screamed as the knife cut deep enough to cause blood to come seeping out. Gavin seemed to be reveling in the screams, his plan to turn her thrown out the window. "Now, where should we start? Perhaps a nice ruby necklace is in order," he whispered.

Gavin dragged the knife up to Alex's neck, once again pressing against her throat. She couldn't scream anymore, but hoped the commotion she had heard earlier was a rescue mission. Just as Gavin was about to press down more the door was kicked down. Standing in the doorway was Prussia, fists raised in a fighting stance. Behind him was England, whose eyes had widened at the blood on Alex's arm. "Arthur," she whimpered, silently pleading for help.

"Not awesome Gavin," Prussia cried as he tackled Gavin to the floor. They flew into the closet, struggling with each other. England rushed to Alex and helped her up, inspecting the cut as he did so. It wasn't as deep as it could have been and even looked hesitant. Had Gavin been hesitant about cutting her?

"Come along love, we need to go before the distraction stops working," England says soothingly. Alex begins to walk with him, but glances back to the room where Gavin and Prussia are still duking it out. "Don't worry, Gilbert knows what to do," he assured her. Alex nodded and walked out with Arthur. He led her down the stairs and sat her on the living room couch. He wanted to staunch the flow of blood before moving on. He ripped a strip off his shirt and wrapped it around the cut.

"Arthur, thank you, I really appreciate everything you've done so far," Alex whispers. Arthur looks up and gives her a smile before securing the cloth bandage. "I want to pay you back, but I'm nervous, so close your eyes," she said timidly.

"We don't have time for anything love, we need to get going," Arthur began, but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. He listened closely and, noticing that the sounds of fighting weren't going to die anytime soon, sighed before closing his eyes. Alex blushed slightly, but decided it was now or never, and the situation gave her the adrenaline she needed. She stood up quickly and smashed her lips into Arthur's, kissing with a ferocity she hadn't shown since being in the house. Arthur was taken by surprise at first, but overcame it quickly. He began to kiss back, trying to force unspoken feelings into a kiss that ended too soon. Alex pulled away and, without a word, grabbed his hand before running out of the house.

At the same time Prussia was having a hard time winning against the crazed Gavin. Sure he was a nation, but he didn't want to hurt Gavin. He was currently trying to make Gavin drop his knife so he wouldn't get cut by it, but was finding it difficult. Finally, after a quick kick to the stomach, the knife fell to the floor. Prussia kicked it away and flipped Gavin onto his back. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into Gavin's face with enough force to knock out an elephant, but not enough to knock out Gavin. Prussia, in his frustration, did it two more times, but to no avail.

Despite being punched to oblivion Gavin was still smiling through the blood coating his face. Prussia growled and pulled on his collar then slammed Gavin into the floor. This still didn't work and the nation was running out of ideas. Finally, he held Gavin down by his shoulders and crashed their lips together. He started to move against Gavin, who gasped into it. Gilbert took this as permission and began to explore with his tongue. Gavin, who was still crazed and had never been kissed, was taken by complete surprise. The kiss took his breath away and he felt himself slipping away. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

Prussia pulled away and smirked at his handiwork. "Looks like my awesome kiss was too much for him," he boasted. He stood up and picked Gavin up off the floor. Gilbert carried Gavin bridal style down the stairs and out the door. He didn't see England anywhere, so he gave the signal himself. He forced out three short then four long whistles and ran down the left of the street.

The people in the backyard heard the signal and retreated from the fighting second players. They knew their mission had been a success and couldn't wait to see the rescued teenagers. They ran out of the yard and scattered in groups of two in different directions. "What was that about?" Oliver asked. Francois just shrugged, annoyed that his form of amusement was gone, and walked inside. "I'm going to go sleep," Oliver announced. Allen and Matt nodded and headed inside.

All the scattered nations and teens met up at England's house, ready to reunite the group of four. "Let's reunite our family successfully," Lucy said to Luke, smiling at her friend. Luke nodded and they walked into the house.

* * *

 **Three of four pairs have kissed, now all that's left is Russia and Lucy, which is coming. I'm really damn tired, so I'm going to go sleep now. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The usual disclaimer goes here. I'm sorry guys, but this is not an official chapter, just a little pre-teleportation chapter. This is not part of the main story line and I'm sorry for not posting an actual chapter lately. Honestly, I've had a bit of writer's block, which means I haven't been updating this one or my unit fic in the past two days. I'm trying, I really am. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lucy POV

This is it; this was the day we had all been waiting for. Luke, Alex, Gavin, and I were crowded around my computer and staring at the anime listings. My eyes traveled down the list of new anime until I saw it. The new season, Hetalia the World Twinkle. "Click it," Alex hisses in my ear. Swear to god, she just sounded like Belarus.

"Just a second, we have to make sure we have everything for our viewing party. Are there drinks, snacks, blankets, pillows, phone chargers, and all the other stuff?" Luke asks. As he says them we yell check. I had the drinks and snacks, Alex had the blankets and pillows, and Gavin was in charge of gathering chargers. Luke was in charge of connecting my TV and laptop. "Alright, you may now start the episode."

I nod and let the mouse hover over the link for a second. We all take a deep breath as I click the first episode and lean back in our spots. As the first episode plays we become enraptured in our beloved world. I had told everyone we should wait for all the episodes to be aired before we watched them. That way we didn't have to wait and could watch them together. Everyone had said it was a good idea, so we stayed strong for longer than the rest of our fandom. The wait was worth it though, the episode was finally here.

"Russia cat looks so soft and fluffy, I just want to squeeze him to death," I squeal. I hugged my pillow to my body and pretended it was Russia cat. The others gave me weird looks.

"I feel bad for Iggy cat, he doesn't have as much food as he used to. I just want to go and feed him all the tuna he could handle," Alex sighed. She had a smile on her face, but the remorse was also visible. She was serious about feeding England cat.

"I'm still pissed that Prussia wasn't there," Gavin mumbled. Luke nodded in agreement, but about Hungary. I rolled my eyes and smiled at their obsessions. The laptop began loading the second episode and everyone shut up. The second episode played in wonderful silence for about five minutes before we started commenting again.

"I suppose they get off for mentioning Prussia, but I still want to see him in the episode," Gavin muttered.

"At least they mentioned your country, Hungary is getting no love right now," Luke huffed out. I rolled my eyes at his annoyance, but still understood.

"I really wanted to see Russia again," I whined.

"I'm perfectly okay with this one," Alex chirped. She had a big smile on her face and was bouncing slightly. We all threw our pillows at her, jealous of her contentment with the episode. This routine continued for all fifteen episodes. When we had finished watching all of them we sat in silence.

"I feel dead inside," I stated.

-2 months later-

"Oh my god guys, check out this thing I found on Hima's blog!" I exclaimed. We were all in Luke's dorm, sitting around and perusing the internet for pictures to add to our shrine. We had actually started a shrine; it was in our shared living room. A corner was dedicated to Hetalia; it was filled with merchandise and random pictures we found on the internet.

"What did you find?" Gavin asks. I motion them over and they all crowd around my laptop. I watch their faces as they read the information on his blog. Their faces go from mild curiosity to happy surprise and finally to insane obsession.

"A MUSICAL!" Alex shouts. She laughs and pulls everyone into the middle of the room with her. She drags all of us into a circle and begins to spin us around. For a good minute we are spinning around and laughing in elation from the news. We fall to the ground and break into a fit of giggles.

"I can't wait. I hope they have Prussia in it," Gavin whispers.

"They better have Hungary, or I'll get real mad. Wait, guys, we still have to finish our final draft of the schematics for the teleporter," Luke says. He sits up and rushes to his backpack. He pulls out the familiar blue paper and sets it down in front of us.

"Do we have to do this today?" I groan.

"Look, we can either go see actors sing as them, or we can get them to sing to us themselves. Take your pick," Luke retorts. I think about it for a second and make up my mind.

"Let's get started then."

* * *

 **There was a question from one of the past chapters. It was if which Russia Lucy would like better, 1 or 2p. Lucy prefers 1p Russia, because the idea of a 2p is a little weird to her. She accepts they are part of the fandom, even enjoys the occasional 2p!Canada fic, but isn't very into them. Gavin and Luke are the ones most into 2p characters, they find their way of life fascinating. The idea of being deranged and murderous is fun to them, Gavin more so than Luke. Luke just likes the idea of multiple versions of one character. I hope this answered your question. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter, which will be with the main story line.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. I'm so sorry for not updating recently, but I was really busy with school and stuff. As an apology this chapter is twice as long as usual. We even get to see a few more fluffy moments with everyone. I hope y'all enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Luke's POV

The incident had occurred about a week ago, none of us talked about it, but we could feel it hanging over us. It haunted Gavin especially, though he couldn't remember what happened he could never forget the hurt in Alex's eyes when he regained consciousness. Alex had forgiven Gavin completely, but her wounds hadn't healed yet, a constant reminder of what Gavin had done. Lucy and I couldn't handle the strained tensions between the two, but we couldn't think of any solution. Then it hit me, the solution to our problem, but nobody would like it very much.

"Guys, we have to go back. We have to leave. I don't think any of us can go on like this," I said, turning to the others. We were currently in Alex's room at England's house. Alex and Lucy were on the bed while Gavin and I were sitting in chairs next to them. Their heads whipped up at my statement, and then slowly went back down.

"I-I think Luke is right. We c-can't stay here. It can't h-happen again. I don't want t-to hurt a-any of y-you," Gavin stuttered. Even though his head was down we could tell there were tears in his eyes. His body became overcome by the shaking. Alex immediately jumped off the bed and went over to hug Gavin, who stiffened at her touch.

"Listen to me Gavin, what you did was not your fault. If anything it was Oliver's for forcing you into that situation and for giving you the cupcake. I'm not mad at you and I can't bear to see you like this. It won't happen again, but if it does we can always have Prussia kiss you again," she said to him. Though she was talking softly Lucy and I could still hear her, and we could see Gavin stiffen again at her last sentence.

"What did you just say? Gilbert… kissed me?" Gavin asked, looking up at Alex with his puffy eyes. Alex stood up, realizing what she had said. Prussia had asked us not to tell Gavin, but leave it to Alex to tell him anyway. Alex slowly nodded her head and, when Gavin looked to us for confirmation, we did too. He stood up quickly and threw his coat on. "Excuse me for a minute," he cried before running out of the room.

"Well Alex, you better pray this doesn't blow up in our faces," Lucy and I say.

Gavin's POV

He kissed me, he really kissed me, or did he? Was Alex lying? No, Alex wouldn't lie about this, but I still need to know for myself. I ran out of the room, leaving my friends behind, and ran down the stairs towards the living room. Our nations were speaking with each other while sitting on the couches in England's house. All eyes turned to me as I burst into the room.

"Uh, Prussia, can I speak to you for a second?" I asked nervously.

"Of course you can speak with the awesome me," he said. He stood up and followed me out of the living room. I walked down the hall and opened a random door, which happened to lead to England's study. "What did you need my awesomeness for?" Prussia asked.

"Gilbert, I have a very serious question for you. When I was full Flavio, did you snap me out of it by kissing me?" I asked seriously. I noticed Gilbert's cheeks became pink and he looked away for a second.

"Yeah, because only my awesome kiss was able to snap you out of your unawesome state. Why did you want to know?" Gilbert retaliated. I took a deep, shaky breath before telling him the news.

"I wanted to know, because we are about to leave. I just wanted to know if you actually felt anything for me before we left. Did the kiss mean anything other than trying to save me?" I cried out. My face was flushed a cherry red and I could feel tears threatening to escape. I clenched my fists, ready for his answer, but not expecting what he actually did.

Gilbert had stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. I felt myself calm down and clung to the front of his shirt, feeling safer in his arms. "It meant more than trying to save you. I didn't like seeing you crazy and shit, but nothing else seemed to work. It's unawesome that you want to leave, but if you have to I can understand," he whispered. I nodded against his shirt, glad that he was being so OOC at the moment. We stayed like that for a while before I pulled away with a red face.

"I'm sorry I have to leave, but I'll try to come back," I promised. Then, in a rare moment of courage, I reached up and kissed him. He responded quickly by kissing back and let's just say, I'm glad I'll be able to remember this awesome kiss.

Lucy's POV

I stood outside with everyone else as we waited for Gavin and Prussia to get back. Luke and Alex had quickly went downstairs and told the other nations the news, that we were leaving to go back to our dimension. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and tears were falling freely. I looked up at Ivan who was being surprisingly silent. "Ivan, say something, please," I pleaded.

"Don't go sunflower, you should stay and become one with Mother Russia, da?" he asked me. I smiled weakly and rested my head on his arm, which he quickly wrapped around me. "You can stay, I will keep you from harm, I promise my sunflower," he whispered.

"I know, but I have to go back with my friends, they need me right now. I hate to be leaving you though," I replied. I turned around and hugged him so tightly I could feel the expertly hidden pipe in his jacket. The pipe gave me an idea and I pulled away. I held out my hand and summoned my own pipe and a permanent marker. My hand quickly wrote a message on the pipe and I handed it to Ivan. "Don't read that until after we have left, ok?" I request.

Ivan nods and takes the pipe away from me. He reaches for his own and, after borrowing the marker, does the same thing on his pipe. When he hands it to me I notice he has written something in Russian on the pipe. "Don't translate that until you get home my sunflower," he says. I nod solemnly and look around me. I notice Hungary and Luke are hugging each other, so I pull out my phone and snap a quick picture of them. I do the same to Alex and England, who happened to be kissing, and smile. I know they will appreciate it when we get back.

"Ivan, can we take a picture together, please? I want to have a picture of you for when I miss you," I explain. Ivan smiles slightly and nods his head. I look around and see Germany standing awkwardly to the side. After walking over to him I explain my request to which he accepts. "Ok, just take a picture when you're ready," I say.

Germany nods and holds up the camera. "One, two, three," he counts down. On two Ivan spins me towards him and presses his lips to mine, just in time for Germany to capture the kiss. I momentarily forget about the nation standing there and get lost in the kiss. I stretch up and wrap my arms around his neck, tears falling down my face as I recall that I'm about to leave all of this. Ivan pulls away and seems surprised at my tear filled face.

"I'm sorry, but I hate that I'm leaving you even more. I want to stay with you, especially after that amazing kiss," I cry out. Germany clears his throat and holds my phone out to me, allowing me to see the picture of us kissing. "Thank you Germany, I really do appreciate it," I say. Germany nods his head curtly and walks away.

At this moment Prussia and Gavin walk out of the house, holding hands and smiling sadly. I take a quick picture for Gavin and wave at them. "Guys, since we are all here we should get going," Luke announces. We nod and hug our respective nations one last time.

"I'll come for you, I promise sunflower," Ivan whispers in my ear. I nod and smile before walking over to where my friends have gathered.

Alex's POV

At Luke's announcement I hug Arthur one last time, slipping something into his pocket. "Wait an hour after we leave before looking at it, trust me, it will be worth it. Think of the others before you use it though," I whisper in his ear. I pull away at smile one last time at Arthur before going to join my friends, our bags sitting on the ground next to us. I look back and wave, noticing his grim face as he waves back.

"Is everyone ready?" Luke asks, his voice cracking slightly.

"Ready," we chorus back as we pick up our respective bags. None of us have the smiles we had when we came here. Instead, we all look to be on the verge of tears, except for Lucy who is in tears. Luke nods and opens up his transport pod, stepping back as it expands to full size. We all step on and send one last look to the nations before Luke presses the button, and then we are gone.

Last time was darkness and pain, but this time there is only light. Nothing else is around me, my friends are gone again, and I am blinded by the whiteness of the space. I can't scream this time either, only squeeze my eyes shut and endure the bright space. Slowly I feel my body warm up, but it speeds up. It feels like white hot flames are spreading through my body, burning me from the very core of my being. My body was wracked with pained spasms and I blacked out, unable to take the pain anymore.

I woke up on top of a pile again, but this time it was in the classroom we had left from. It was dark, the only light coming from the window in the corner of the room. I quickly got up and saw that Lucy and Gavin were piled on top of Luke. Dragging them apart and laying them down comfortably took a little bit, but I got it done. The room was eerily silent as I walked around, nearly tripping over the pile of bags next to them.

A glint from the corner of the room caught my attention. In the corner, slightly covered by the tarp, was our machine. It was the one thing that connected us to our countries; it was a miracle it was still here. I walked towards it and pulled the tarp off to admire the machine. A thought occurred to me, could we still summon things in our world? I tried to summon a washcloth to wipe the dust off the machine. After a minute it appeared, but I was completely exhausted from it. Well, at least my question was answered, I though as I wiped dust off the machine.

A rustling from one of my bags caught my attention. I walk over and hesitantly open the bag, only to be tackled by a small black object. "Cerberus, but how did you get in there," I asked him happily. His left head barked as his right head licked my face continuously. The middle head, however, had something wrapped around his neck. I untied it and saw a small box with a note attached. I immediately recognized Arthur's handwriting when I opened the note.

 _Alex, I managed to slip Cerberus into your bag while you were packing. I figured you would appreciate having him with you in your world. At least then you will have something to remind you of your time here. With this note is a necklace, I hope it will make you smile and think of me. I already miss you love, but I hope you keep smiling. – Arthur_

My hands shakily opened up the box and saw the locket inside. When I opened it a picture of Arthur smiling lovingly was seen. I croaked out a sob and hugged the necklace and Cerberus to myself, unaware that I had woken up the others.

Gavin's POV

Luke, Lucy, and I were woken up by the sounds of someone crying. In the corner, next to their machine, was Alex hugging Cerberus close to her as tears fell down her face. "How did Cerberus get here?" I asked. Luke shrugged his shoulders as we all went over to hug Alex.

"Hey, it will be ok, we promise," Luke said. Alex nodded and leaned into his hug. "We'll make it through, we all miss them, but we are strong. Besides, England wouldn't want you crying." Alex nodded her head and tried to pull herself together.

Lucy hugged Alex and rocked her slightly. Once Alex had calmed down more Lucy pulled away. Her face lit up at the sight of Ivan's pipe, which was still in her hands. Lucy quickly pulled out her phone and opened her translate app while i looked over her shoulder. She quickly typed in the Russian words and gasped at the result. _I love you, sunflower_. "He wrote the same thing I did," she muttered to herself.

"Guys, we'll be fine. I'm sure of it, so let's get back to our dorms and rest for a bit. We should take the machine with us, just in case," I said, trying to get everyone's spirits up. The other three nodded and picked up their stuff. Alex quickly put the necklace on before picking up Cerberus and her bags. Lucy held the pipe close to her body and waited for the rest of us.

"Oh, I just remembered, I have pictures for everyone. I'll send them right now," she announced. we all nodded and waited while Lucy sent the pictures and Luke carted the machine over to them. Soon all three phones dinged and they smiled at the pictures, well Alex blushed and smiled. i just smiled sadly as more tears escaped, but i felt stronger looking at the picture too.

"Let's go guys, I think we all deserve a rest," Alex said.

-In the Hetalia world-

England watched as the four teens disappeared in a flash of white light, taking any indication of their existence with them. Slowly the rest of the nation trickled away to mourn alone. Russia looked especially scary at the moment, which confused England. He shook his head and went back inside to his study. He glanced at the clock and realized he still had fifty minutes to go. England filled those fifty minutes with paperwork.

At the toll of the hour England pulled out the weighty object in his pocket. It was an odd circular object with a note attached. England recognized it as a copy of the machine that had taken Alex and her friends back to their world. His heart jumped slightly, and he read the note quickly.

 _Arthur, this is a transport pad. Knowing how smart you are, you probably recognized it as such. I'm giving this to you in case you feel the need to come visit us, but you have to bring the others with you. I only ask that you truly consider the repercussions of coming. We do have our teleportation machine with us, so you can go back to your world. Please, if you decide not to come, at least tell the others and let them decide. I don't know if you feel the same way as me, but I love you, and I will miss you terribly. –Alex_

England gasped at the note in his hands and glanced at the transport pad again. He saw another note on top of it with instructions. They explained how the pad worked and which buttons to press. England was suddenly glad he had thought to stow Cerberus and his gift into Alex's bag.

The nation waited until the next day before sending out letters to Russia, Prussia, and Hungary. He had called a small meeting, but was very vague in his letter. All he had said was that it involved the teens. Once everyone was gathered in his living room again he stood up and spoke.

"I have some news."

* * *

 **Alright, there it is, the new chapter. I do have a question for y'all. Should i have this be the end of this story and start the next chapter as the first chapter of the sequel? Or should I just keep writing in this story? I like the idea of a sequel, but it might be easier for y'all if it stayed the same story. Let me know in the comments and, if this does end up being the last chapter, thanks for staying loyal. If this isn't the last chapter, thanks for reading and look forward to the next one. THANKS EVERYONE!**


End file.
